Midnight Blue Dancers
by Treegirl4
Summary: *SEQUEL TO GREEN & GOLD* Juniper thinks she had finally found happiness. But just when she thinks she has escaped her past, suddenly it catches up with her. She has dealt with enemies before, but what happens when the Cullens aren't around to help her?
1. Longer Than Forever

No matter how many times Andy came to pick me up, our routine remained the same. And so on the night of our junior prom, I was standing in my shop, Forks Fashion Boutique, waiting for him to arrive. As usual, he was right on time- Andy was, amoung other things, extremely reliable.

Still following the status quo, I opened the door to my shop and locked it behind me. Andy got out of the car. It wasn't raining- which was actually odd, for Forks- and so he approached me without the large black umbrella that frequently accompanied him.

He was wearing a slick black tux, probably the same one he'd worn to the Spring Dance. He looked amazing in it, but it didn't matter at all because I only had eyes for his face. His familiar, gorgeous grin greeted me, his blue eyes locking with my green ones. I took the two or three steps to reach him, grabbed him around the neck, and we kissed.

"Hey," I said, smiling back at him as we broke apart.

"Hi," he replied. "You look beautiful."

My smile widened at the compliment. Naturally, I had made myself the perfect dress for the occasion. Alice was wearing black and Rose was going in red, so those two colours hadn't been options, although I hadn't planned on either anyway. Alice was playing barbie with Bella and dressing her in blue. Green was too predictable. And so I was wearing a dress made in a smooth white silk, tight at the bodice with a flair at the bottom. It was sleeveless, strapless, backless- if I was showing anymore skin I'd be topless. The silk was good quality, and strong- which was lucky, because I doubted that when Andy removed it at the end of the night that he would do so gently.

Andy opened my door for me. He went around to the drivers side and got in. His car rumbled to a start and the radio started playing softly.

I no longer had to ask to fiddle with Andy's radio. I tuned it to one of my favourite stations and turned it up, but not so loudly that conversation was impossible.

"Do you wish you were doing a song tonight?" Andy asked me.

I shook my head. "Been there, done that." I shrugged.

"'Spose you got your games of Performation to keep you entertained." he said.

I grinned at the mention of mine and the Cullens favourite pastime- a game of singing, acting and dancing that we called Performation.

"I hope you don't think I've given up on getting you to try it," I teased him. "I will not rest until I have you singing."

He laughed. "Good luck." he said.

The drive to school was short and we only had time for one song on the radio before we were pulling into the parking lot. It was full- Andy and I had shown up a couple of minutes late on purpose. One, so that Emmett and Jasper could get there first and take care of something for me, and two, so that more people could see me arrive in my dress.

Andy hurried round to my door to open it. I stepped out and we linked arms to walk in. Other couples were walking in, talking and laughing loudly.

The gym was set up in much the same way as it had been for the Spring Dance earlier in the year. One half on the room had become a dance floor, the other a seating area. No stage was on the wall this time- Mrs. Trillson had not arranged any performances. I didn't really mind- I was happy to enjoy the night with my friends.

I heard the music pumping on the dance floor and immediately headed in that direction. Andy followed me without complaint. I was surprised to find that only two couples were dancing, and then I saw why. Those two couples were Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, and no one wanted to be compared to them. Except for me of course.

"Oi, Al!" I shouted over the music.

No one else seemed to hear me, but all the Cullens looked. Alice grinned. Her and Jasper stopped twirling and came to join Andy and I. Some people looked at us strangely but tonight, I didn't care.

"What's with the dancing? We're in the twenty first century." I told her.

She laughed. "So sorry, little miss dancing expert. Why don't you go and show us how it's done?"

I grinned. That was exactly what I planned to do.

Emmett and Rose had stopped dancing and joined us as well.

"Oh, Emmett," I said. "Did you take care of that little thing we talked about." I asked conspiratorially.

He nodded, his face serious. "All plant life successfully disposed of."

I laughed. "Thanks," I said, "Didn't want repeats of last school dance I went to."

I looked towards the empty gap in the middle of the dance floor. The current music quietened and then the song changed. It was up beat and it was loud. I made my way to the centre of the dance floor, and then I danced.

I tried not to concentrate on the blur of faces surrounding me. They looked at me with surprise, jealousy, indignation. It was all very distracting, and so I found Alice and Rose's faces and beckoned for them to join me. They hesitated, then agreed. Standing in a tight circle, we danced. I ignored the stares of my classmates and just enjoyed myself- the loud music, the lights, the wonderful feeling I got when I was dancing, Rose and Alice's laughter...

"Dance floor thief," Jasper whispered in my ear.

I turned and laughed. "Good luck getting rid of me. I could go all night."

He raised his eyebrows. "Who's the one that doesn't need to eat or sleep?" he asked, quietly enough that only I could hear.

I rolled my eyes.

"When I get thirsty, you can go back to your ballroom." I promised.

He smiled. "When I get thirsty, find me a tasty looking human," he replied.

It turned out that it didn't take long for me to be absolutely parched. I joined Andy- who had found Alex and Tom, Steph and some boy called Blake and, to my surprise, Kate and Matt. Kate and Matt weren't actually with them, but I could see them easily enough- sitting on one of the couches, each attempting to the eat the other ones face. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"I know," Andy said, when he saw me looking. "Turns out they've been secretly dating for ages."

I was shocked for a moment, then I thought about it and it made sense. That's why Kate had acted to possessive over Matt at our last trip to the beach. And that's why she occasionally turned up late to places, Matt in tow, or went to things without a car. I never wondered who she got lifts with.

Andy escorted me to the bar and got us some of the same punch we'd had last time. We sat on one of the couches- considerably far away from Kate and Matt.

"Having fun so far?" I asked Andy.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty good."

"I'll have to get you on the dance floor," I said, a gleam in my eye.

"Only if you get other people up there too. I'm not going up against the Cullens by myself."

I smiled. Andy wasn't a very confident dancer. I thought he was fine, but I understood that he didn't want to be compared to the Cullens.

"Come on, we'll get Steph and that Blake guy to dance with us," I said, standing up.

Andy followed me back towards the dance floor. To the surprise of both of us, three couples were now twirling. The third was Bella and Edward. Bella looked quite pretty considering the cast on her leg. I noticed she was standing on Edward's feet and smiled.

I turned around, trying to find Steph in the crowd, and saw the Quileute guy I'd met on the beach- Jacob- walking towards us. He didn't notice me or Andy, but went straight for Bella Swan. I remembered thinking he had a bit of a crush on her. Had he stalked her to the prom? Creepy much.

He reached Bella and Edward. Edward looked furious, but Bella looked happy enough to see him. Edward carefully composed his face as Jacob tentatively asked for a dance with Bella. Edward agreed of course. He spotted Andy and I and went to join us. His face had regained its previous furious expression.

"Stupid, interfering Quileutes," he muttered.

"What's up?" I asked, "Think you have some competition?"

He didn't laugh at the joke and I realized there was actually something wrong.

"His father sent him," Edward said, "To warn Bella. To stay away from me. He thinks I was the one that hurt her..." his voice was angry now, a deep growl under the surface.

Eager to calm him down, I said,

"Don't worry, Bella won't listen to that. She knows the truth. That should be the only thing that matters."

Edward glanced at me. His face became very blank and he said, his voice curt,

"Yes, you're probably right."

I looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything else.

I couldn't hear what Jacob was saying, I could only see his face. His expression was guilty and apologetic, and he seemed to be taking a long time to say what he'd come to say. To give Bella her 'warning'...

I couldn't see Bella's face; her back was to me. I imagined her kindly listening to the message and convincing Jacob that Edward was perfectly safe. Which wasn't 100% true, but that didn't really matter.

Suddenly Edward went to stand next to Bella and Jacob. Jacob seemed to take this as his cue to leave, and Bella was once again in Edward's arms. I watched them spin out of the room and outdoors.

More people had started dancing now, after the initial hesitation over the Cullens presence. I grabbed Andy's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Alex and Tom joined us and we all danced together, singing loudly to any songs we knew. Steph managed to get Blake on to the dance floor as well. Kate and Matt still hadn't surfaced for air.

By the end of the night both my feet and my throat were sore. Andy and I left the gym along with the last few couples, laughing about Tom's terrible dancing. He opened the door for me and I got in the car. This was what I had been looking forward to even more than the prom. Andy and I had only had sex once- in the forest, when I was recovering from a serious head injury. According to Alice and Rose- with whom I had been forced to discuss this with at length- your first time with someone is never the best. Alice said that seeing as it was my first time with anyone, ever- and Andy's too- it had probably seemed better than it was. She had assured me that now Andy and I had the experience, we would have improved.

Although I had thought having sex with Andy was, well, amazing, I was prepared to take her word for it.

Andy drove me back to his house. The house was in darkness- his mum had conveniently gone away for the weekend to visit Andy's grandmother. Andy parked in the street and we went to the front door. Andy unlocked the door and I followed him inside. He switched on the lights in the hallway.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked me.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, following him to the kitchen.

"Tea, coffee...?"

"Hot chocolate, if you've got it." I smiled at my immaturity.

He grinned. "With marshmallows?"

I laughed and nodded.

He boiled the water and mixed our hot chocolates, adding two marshmallows to each.

"Thanks," I said, taking the warm mug and sitting myself up on the bench.

We sipped in silence for a moment. I stared at him over my mug, taking in his perfection. Spending so much time around the Cullens had made me overly critical of human guys- I seemed to notice their imperfections more after being around Em, Jazz and Edward. But I had never stopped thinking that Andy was perfect. He set down his mug to take off his tuxedo jacket and loosen his tie.

"Don't start without me," I joked.

He smiled. "I can start for you if you want," he said.

He bent down so he was level with my foot, dangling in the air over the bench, and carefully removed my shoe. My shoes were borrowed from Alice- silver stilettos.

I giggled as his lips gently caressed my leg, moving up to my knee. I put my mug down and grabbed his tie, pulling him upwards by it, then taking him around the neck to kiss his lips. The shoe fell to the ground as he grabbed me around my waist.

"Bedroom," I murmured in between kisses.

I would have been happy to do it right there and then, but I figured the bed would be more comfortable that the kitchen bench, and besides I wasn't sure Kathy would be too pleased if she knew.

He picked me up and carried me down the hall to his bedroom. His bed was not covered in clothes and books for once- he must have cleared it in advance- and he lowered me onto it. My second shoe dropped off as the weight of his body pressed upon me. He sat up for a minute and pulled off his tie. My fingers found the buttons of his shirt and ripped them open. A couple of the buttons popped off but neither of us cared. He threw his shirt behind him, and once again he was on top of me, his naked torso smooth beneath my fingers.

Both of us sat up, and my hands went for the zip at the back of my dress as he pulled off his pants. I unzipped the dress and he pulled it off me. As I predicted, he was far from gentle, but the strong silk didn't tear.

He had become extremely good at undoing the clasp of my bra, without even looking. It fell off my body easily. I slid out of my underwear. He put on a condom- we were very careful to use contraception. I had wanted to go on the pill, but I didn't know what human medications would do to my not so human body.

I lay back and he was on top of me again, his weight feeling good on my body. That same involuntary noise I made the last time- a half scream, half groan- escaped my lips as he entered me. His touch burned, and he touched a lot- my whole body was on fire where our skin was pressed together.

This time we went for longer, I was sure of it. And Alice and Rose were right- although it had seemed impossible, it was better. We experimented a little, trying different positions. I was hopelessly inexperienced in this area- I didn't have any _Sex and the City _episodes to refer back to. But what we did seemed so natural, it wasn't forced at all. And in the heat of the moment, I didn't spend a lot of time worrying about what I didn't know.

When we finished we lay in the bed, my head on his chest, curled up close.

"So," I said. "What did you think?"

He laughed. "Are you fishing for a compliment?"

"Well that depends. Are you planning on giving me one?"

He laughed again. "Juniper, you are absolutely amazing in bed."

"Why thank you, Andy. So are you." I said.

I rolled onto my stomach and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you." I said. "I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you for much longer than forever." Andy said.

I raised my eyebrows. "What, so now it's a competition?"

As he laughed I settled back into his chest.

"You know, if it was a competition, I think I'd win." he said after a moment.

"And how do you figure that?"

"I've put up with a lot from you, you know. With the whole not telling me your parents were dead, being a mythical creature and also not telling me that, and then there was the time you ran off to Phoenix without telling me."

I stiffened. "I'm sorry."

My head bounced on his chest as he laughed.

"I'm only joking. I forgive you for everything you've ever done. I love you anyway."

I smiled, relaxing.

"I love you too," I said, "For longer than forever."


	2. The Good News and the Bad News

I got out of the car in Forks High parking lot. Andy smiled at me as I grabbed my bag and he closed my door. We walked into the school together, our hands joined and fingers entwined, my black heels clicking on the pavement.

It was weird how much I enjoyed being at school. The holidays had been good, but somehow I preferred term time. Maybe it was because I got to see all my friends every day, something I hadn't managed during the summer. I had been looking forward to the holidays- endless amounts of time to spend with Andy, my human friends, the Cullens... however they did not turn out exactly as planned. Andy's mum returned from visiting his grandmother with the news that his grandmother was unwell, and Andy had to go to Seattle for the first week of the holidays. I found out in the first two days that my human friends were no fun- Steph had gotten herself a summer job at the newsagency, Alex was spending time with her older sister and Kate and Matt weren't interested in anything except each others tonsils. Tom was the only one free to do anything, but Tom by himself wasn't much fun- his idea of a good time was playing with his X-box, and I was absolutely hopeless at every game he had.

I spent the week when Andy was away with the Cullens. Alice and Rose insisted we go shopping, and so we all got in Rose's car and sped to Port Angeles. We spent over four hours going in and out of shops and trying on every outfit we saw. I bought a huge amount of stuff- more than I needed, considering I could make half the stuff myself. Alice and Rose bought a lot as well, but they had the money to do it.

I was completely broke, and decided to spend more time in the shop. For the rest of the week, I spent most of my time making huge amounts of stock (getting inspiration from my new clothes) and when I wasn't upstairs creating, I served customers. Alice and Rose helped me of course. The weather was predictably miserable- the wettest summer I had ever seen- and quite normal for Forks, and so I didn't really resent being stuck inside.

As soon as Andy came back, I spent all my free time with him. Due to the weather we couldn't go out much- although in reality there weren't many places to go in Forks. A lot of our time was spent on Andy's couch, working out way through the _Indiana Jones_ movies.

Because my summer was fairly uneventful, I wasn't overly upset to be going back to school.

I had received my new timetable in the mail a day before school started. I had ended up with my friends in most of my classes, and Andy in all of them except Biology, because he did Physics (I had a suspicion that Edward had had something to do with this, as him and Bella shared all their classes too). Our first class together was Maths. It was far from my favourite subject, but I was sure that Andy could make even Maths enjoyable. We walked to the classroom and sat down, sharing a table.

"We've got Mr. Higgins," Andy said, making a face.

I laughed. "Is he bad?"

"He's a good teacher. But his voice had been known to put people to sleep."

I lifted up one side of my mouth. I wanted to be able to concentrate in Maths, not be yawning all lesson.

"Well, you have demonstrated your ability to keep me from sleeping even when it's way past my bedtime," I whispered to Andy, "I'm sure you will be able to keep me awake and alert."

He smiled and quickly kissed my cheek. "I'll do my best."

Mr. Higgins walked in then, and the class began. Andy was right- he was the most boring man alive- but Andy and I entertained ourselves by doodling in the margins of our notes. I did a swirly design in pink and purple pen. Andy drew a tall skinny tree, it's branches extending over the top of his page. He grinned at me and drew a blonde haired girl sitting in the branches, and then drew music notes around her. I smiled, lent over, and drew a boy with blue eyes sitting next to her.

After Maths we made our way to English. Matt and Steph were both in my English class. I had hardly seen Matt without Kate since last term, but he was his usual happy self. Steph was full of news about her summer- it turned out she was not as busy at the newsagency as she had made out, and had in fact spent most of her time with the mysterious Blake. I was given whispered, detailed descriptions of all their dates throughout the lesson. They hadn't 'done anything' yet, but Steph thought they would soon. Blake would apparently be sitting with us at lunchtimes from now on, and so I would get to meet him properly.

My next two lessons were Spanish (I had forgotten the small amount of vocab I had learnt and didn't understand a word of what Mrs. Goff said) and Biology. It was weird not having Edward and Bella sit behind me in Biology- I had gotten so used to listening to their conversations, observing their reactions to each other- but now I had Tom and Alex to talk to all lesson. They were each others lab partners and so I ended up with a guy called Duncan. Duncan had bleached looking blonde hair but dark eyebrows that didn't match. He was pretty good as Biology, which made it easier for me. He was pretty nice too, and we got on alright.

At lunchtime Tom, Alex and I went to sit at our usual table. Andy and Matt were already there. I noticed that Edward and Alice sat on a table with Bella and her human friends, although you could see that the two little groups didn't mix. It was kind of funny how the humans were instinctively afraid of the Cullens- well, not afraid exactly, but... wary.

Steph arrived with Blake, and introduced all of us. I hadn't really seen Blake properly- it had been too dark at the prom- but he was kind of hot. His dark hair flopped attractively into his hazel coloured eyes as he greeted us. He reached up to brush the hair of his face. I could see the muscles in his forearms. He smiled at me lazily. I realized I was staring and quickly looked away. What was I doing? I should _not_ be checking out other guys, especially not Steph's boyfriend. I shook myself, and looked at Andy. Why would I be looking at Blake when I had Andy. He smiled when he caught me looking at him, and his smile was a hundred times more beautiful than Blake's. And it was belonged to Andy- Andy who I loved and who loved me. Blake was... attractive, but that was all. I was allowed to think other guys were attractive. It didn't mean I didn't love Andy.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Blake said. His voice was as lazy as his smile, and almost as seductive.

"You too." Alex replied.

Blake sat down next to Steph. Kate arrived. She didn't greet any of us, instead plonking herself down on Matt's lap and locking her lips onto his. Tom rolled his eyes.

"And here we go again." he said.

"They do that a lot?" Blake asked.

"If every day of summer is 'a lot'." Tom replied.

"It gets a little boring." Alex said, "I mean, I don't know why they feel like they have to make out all the time. Tom and I don't. And Juniper and Andy don't."

Blake looked at Andy and I, sitting side by side.

"Oh, you guys are together." he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, for a while now."

Blake nodded.

"So how did you and Steph meet?" I asked them.

They looked at each other, smiling the smiles of a new couple. Blake really liked Steph, I could tell. I was happy for her- really, I was.

"End of last term." Steph said. "Well, we've sat next to each other in Chem for ages now, and we never really talked, but then I was worried about something," Steph's forehead creased into a frown and she turned to Blake. "What was I worried about?"

Blake frowned too, trying to remember. "You were worried about one of your friends. You said they'd gone away and you didn't know where...?"

"Oh yeah, it was when you went out of town Juniper," Steph said.

I bit my lip. I had told all my friends that I had been called out of town by some family friends. They didn't know the details of my parents death and how I wasn't in touch with anyone from my old life, and so had bought the story easily enough.

"She was kind of worried about you," Blake said, putting his arm around Steph, who smiled at him.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to tell you where I was going. Sorry about that." I said.

"Anyway, I was worried because you weren't at school and even Andy seemed unsure where you'd gone, and for some reason I told poor Blake all of this in Chem," Steph continued. "And he was very sympathetic."

I smiled. So it was because I had run off after the Cullens that Steph was with Blake.

"And we became pretty good friends, and then he asked me to prom." Steph smiled at Blake again, staring into his eyes for a moment, then turning back to Andy and I. "So yeah, that's how we met."

I nodded. "Cool. So you enjoyed your holidays then?"

Steph made a face, obviously worried I'd reveal to Blake just how much Steph had told me about their time together.

"Pretty good, yeah," Blake said, "Steph was busy a lot of the time, working and stuff, but we got to spend a bit of time together. How was yours?"

"Good," I said, "But I had to work heaps too."

"Where do you work?" Blake asked.

"Do you know Forks Fashion Boutique?"

"Oh yeah, my sister loves that place."

"Yeah, I own it."

"Oh, really," Blake said. "That's cool."

He turned to Alex and Tom. "How was your summer?"

Alex and Tom started to tell him about their holidays. Alex's time with her older sister didn't sound like much fun, and I was aware of Tom's extremely boring X-box full holiday.

"How was Biology?" Andy asked me.

"Not bad. How was Physics?"

He shrugged. "Okay. I've got that Chloe girl in my class. She must have swapped classes."

I made a face at the mention of the bimbo I'd sat next to in Biology last year. "She's not your lab partner is she?"

"Nah, some girl named Bridget. You?"

"Guy called Duncan. He's good at Bio, so I'm happy."

"I think I know who you mean. Blonde guy, dark eyebrows?"

"Yeah, that's him." I laughed.

The bell went and we all stood, our chairs scraping on the cafeteria floor. Kate and Matt broke apart- I was surprised they weren't oxygen deprived. Andy and I walked hand in hand out of the cafeteria and off to History. Andy didn't like History at all, but I didn't mind it. We got to class a little bit earlier than most people. Andy glanced around at the almost empty classroom and winked at me. We dumped our books on a table and slipped back out of the classroom. The classroom across the hall was full of juniors but the one next to that was empty, with no sign of a class starting that hour. I pulled Andy inside and he shut the door. Pulling me close, he pressed his lips against mine. My heels were high enough that our faces were almost level. His arms wrapped around me tightly, almost lifting me off the ground.

After a few amorous moments I whispered into his ear, "I think class will be starting."

He made groaning sound deep in his throat and buried his face in my chest. I giggled.

"Seriously," I said. "We'll be late."

He lifted his head and sighed. "Okay then," he said.

We returned to class. The teacher had arrived and gave us a disapproving voice as we took our seats. Our classmates stared at us, but I ignored them.

History was okay- we were doing the French Revolution. I had always liked European history but clearly my classmates didn't. Half way through the lesson they started fidgeting and scribbling in their notebooks. I took diligent notes- I actually paid more attention than any other class all day.

At the end of the day Andy and I walked out to his car. Andy was happy to pick me up everyday for school, which suited me because it meant I always arrived for school considerably warm and dry. He drove me home and dropped me at my door. He would have come in, except he had Physics homework and I had a shop to open. So I waved goodbye to him and went into the shop.

As I closed the door, I had that feeling you get when you know someone's watching you. I turned slowly, looking around the empty room.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

I heard soft laughter and spun around. Alice and Rose were sitting on the counter, smiling at me.

"I always said she was a freak guesser." Alice said.

"How was your first day of school?" Rose asked. She had 'graduated' from Forks High, along with Emmett and Jasper. Edward and Alice still had another two years to go, the same as me.

I rolled my eyes. "You make me sound like a five year old."

Rose's eyes sparkled. "Not many five year olds get up to the same stuff as you."

I poked out my tongue at her.

"So why are you guys here?" I asked them, pulling out the stool from behind the counter and sitting down.

Alice and Rose glanced at each other.

"Well, we've got some good news, and we've got some bad news." Alice said. "What do you want first?"

"Um... the bad news?" I said uncertainly.

Rose looked as me guiltily. "Emmett and I are going to Africa," she said.

My mouth dropped open. "No way."

She nodded.

I didn't say anything for a moment, to shocked to speak, then I smiled.

"That's great! I mean, I'm sad your going, I don't know what I'm going to do without my constant car and sex advice, but," I smiled, "You and Emmett will have fun."

Rose smiled wickedly. "Oh yeah. We'll be having _lots_ of fun."

I shook my head. "I'm going to miss you."

She leaned forwards and hugged me, her arms cool against my back.

"So what's the good news?" I asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Alice thinks it's good. I'm glad I'm going to be in Africa."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Alice. She was bobbing up and down in excitement.

"Bella's birthday is in three weeks!" she said in excitement.

"And..." I said,

"And she's having a party. Well, _I'm_ having a party, for her. We're not allowed to tell her until closer to the time, because Edward said she'd find as excuse not to come..."

I rolled my eyes. Only Bella would not want to celebrate her birthday.

"...And you're invited, obviously, and so is everyone else, and we're going to get her a stereo for her truck because hers is really bad..." Alice kept chattering excitedly.

I nodded, trying to look enthusiastic. "Sounds good," then I groaned. "I don't know what to get her as a present."

"You'll think of something." Alice said.

"A giant plastic bubble?" I suggested.

Alice looked at me. "I'll take you shopping."

"Anyway," Rose said, mercifully changing the subject, "How's Andy?"

I smiled. Andy had seemingly grown on Rose. Obviously, the same could not be said about Bella.

"He's good," I said.

"You'd know." Alice added.

I smiled.

"Who's that new guy who was sitting with you today?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, just Steph's new boyfriend, Blake." I said flippantly.

I saw Alice watching me closely.

"Oh. Is he nice?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, he's alright."

Rose didn't notice mine or Alice's expressions. "How the rest of the humans?"

"They're good," I said, avoiding Alice's gaze. "Kate and Matt are driving us all crazy- they can't keep their hands of each other. They don't even talk to us anymore."

Alice and Rose agreed that this was irritating. They stayed for a few hours and then went home. I had wasted the afternoon and made no stock, so I didn't go with them. Rose promised Emmett and her would say goodbye before they left. I made myself some pasta for dinner and went up to my room. I planned to start making my winter line, but after dinner I was so tired that I changed out of my clothes and went to bed.


	3. Maybe

The night before Bella's party (which we all still not talking about, because whenever we did Bella started complaining which drove me completely insane) I found myself riding my scooter, in pouring rain, to the Cullens house. I hadn't played Performation with them since, well, a long time, and so I had decided to come over. I was pretty sure Edward would be there for once- he was letting Bella sleep by herself, for once- which was good because Performation wasn't as good with only three people. Rose and Emmett had left a few weeks ago (we had had a very teary goodbye, well, teary from me anyway) but they were coming back tomorrow because Emmett wanted to be at Bella's party. He found Bella amusing. Clearly he didn't know her very well.

I arrived at the Cullens house. I ran up to the door and pulled the hood off my water proof jacket. My hair was not as wet as I'd been expecting, but I was still cold. Alice opened the door quickly after my frantic knocking.

"Juniper! I didn't know you were coming over!" she said in delight.

I raised my eyebrows. That was likely.

"I had a sudden urge to play Performation." I said

Alice squealed and clapped her hands together. She danced over to the couch, calling for Jasper and Edward as she did so. I pulled off my jacket and hung it up near the door.

"I'll just go and get the speakers and stuff. You wanna come Juniper?" Alice said.

I frowned. I knew Alice had seen me coming- she always did. Normally she had all the stuff to play Performation already set up. Wondering what Alice was doing, I followed her up the stairs.

We went to Edward's room and grabbed the stuff off his shelf. I walked towards the door, then turned to see that Alice was still standing there.

"Okay, spill." I said.

I had hardly talked to Alice lately, except when Rose came round to say goodbye. But there was clearly something on her mind.

"It's just..." she held up her hands in a little shrug. "It's just that I'm worried about you and Andy."

"What? Why?" I said. That was _not_ what I had been expecting.

"Well, Edward said that you thought Blake was kind of hot, and I was worried that, that..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry 'bout me Al," I reassured her. "I love Andy. One hundred percent. And yeah, Blake is... attractive. But Andy is... Andy. He's amazing." I smiled.

Alice smiled too. "Good. I was just worried when Edward heard you thinking..."

I raised her eyebrows. "Edward listens to my thoughts?"

Alice smiled again. "He keeps an eye on you,"

I pretended to be offended, but I couldn't help grinning. Edward was cute, how he looked out for me.

We went back downstairs, and a moment later we were all set up.

"Who's first?" Alice asked.

"Juniper." Edward said, smiling at me.

I smiled, not complaining.

"Random selection," Alice said, pressing shuffle on the iPod. The words of the song started immediately. It took me a second to recognize it. _Addicted_. An old Kelly Clarkson song.

"I'll start it again," Alice said. She pressed a button. This time I was ready and I sang,

_It's like you're a drug,_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down._

_It's like I'm stuck._

_It's like I'm running from you all the time._

_And I know,_

_I let you have all the power._

_It's like the only company I seek,_

_Is misery all around._

It wasn't a terribly good song. I wasn't a huge Kelly Clarkson fan. But something was bothering me about this. I couldn't remember how it went without the music- it was only because the music was playing that I remembered the words. But I had a feeling that the lyrics weren't ideal.

_It's like you're a leech,_

_Sucking the life from me._

_It's like I can't breath,_

_Without you inside of me._

_And I know,_

_I let you have all the power._

_And I realize I'm never going to quit _

_You over time._

No wonder I had a bad feeling about the lyrics. They were disturbingly Bella-ish. Bella and Edward-ish. A leech... sucking the life from me. That was not good. _I let you have all the power. _Also, scarily similar to Bella and Edward. I didn't want to be singing this to Edward. But if I stopped, he'd know I was thinking this. Of course, he knew anyway...

_It's like I can't breath,_

_It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you,_

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think,_

_Without you interrupting me._

_In my thoughts,_

_In my dreams,_

_You're taking over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me. _

_'It's like I can't think without you interrupting me'- _well at least that wasn't true for Bella. It was kind of true for everyone else around Edward though...

_It's like I'm lost,_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly._

_It's like you're a ghost that's_

_Haunting me,_

_Leave me alone._

_And I know,_

_These voices in my head,_

_Are mine alone._

_And I know I'll never change my ways,_

_If I don't give you up now._

I was watching Edward's face, not even thinking about my performance. His face had gotten that tight, guarded look it had when he didn't want you to know what he feeling. It was safe to say that was a bad sign.

_It's like I can't breath,_

_It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you,_

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think,_

_Without you interrupting me._

_In my thoughts,_

_In my dreams,_

_You're taking over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me. _

I was looking at Alice and Jasper now too, and their faces betrayed their feelings more than Edward's did. Jasper looked awkward and uncomfortable- he kept glancing between Edward and I. Alice looked horrified by her random song choice, and was clearly seriously regretting not choosing one herself.

_I'm hooked on you honey,_

_The fix,_

_I can take it._

_Just one more hit _

_I promise,_

_I can deal with it._

_I'll handle it,_

_Quit it._

The words went too fast from then on and I didn't know the song well enough to keep up. I mumbled made up lyrics while looking guiltily at the Cullens. I knew it wasn't my fault I was singing this, but I felt bad anyway as I launched into the chorus again.

_It's like I can't breath,_

_It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you,_

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think,_

_Without you interrupting me._

_In my thoughts,_

_In my dreams,_

_You're taking over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me. _

The lyrics ended and the music faded out into silence. I stood there unmoving, watching the Cullens. The Cullens sat on the couch, equally still, staring at me. I knew Edward could hear the thoughts it my head- the terrible thoughts about him and Bella. But I couldn't help thinking it- I _did_ think Bella was almost unhealthily obsessed with Edward. She _did_ rely on him too much. She couldn't live without him. She was addicted. And even though I didn't think that this was Edward's fault- after all, he couldn't help being... Edward. But I did think that, perhaps, Bella would be better off without him.

As this thought entered my mind, Edward glanced up sharply. His golden eyes bored into my green ones. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was asking me. _Is that what you really think?_ I looked away from his piercing stare, but in my head I answered him. _Maybe._

The pain in Edward's face was unbearable. I turned and walked towards the door.

'Well, that was fun, but I've got to get going, I have, like, heaps of stuff I've got to make and I'm here tomorrow night so I'm going to run out time, so I'll see you guys tomorrow okay, bye." I said as I hurriedly pulled on my raincoat and opened the door. I sprinted to my scooter and started it as fast as I could, driving off into the night. In my mirrors I saw Alice standing in the rain, watching me go. I put her, and the entire night, out of my mind until I got home. Then I collapsed on my bed and let a few tears escape.

What had I done?


	4. Bella's Birthday

As I pulled into the parking lot the next day, I couldn't help glancing around nervously, looking for them. I had considered not coming to school at all, but then Alice would worry. Not that she wouldn't be already, with my hasty departure last night.

I caught sight of them- Edward, Alice and Bella. Bella had only just arrived. Alice thrust a silver box at Bella, who glanced around nervously- not noticing me, head bent as I climbed off my scooter and took my bag- and refused it. I felt a surge of anger towards Bella; Alice was so excited about Bella's birthday and the present, and Bella was ruining it for her. It was selfish.

I watched them talk, Bella warming up slightly as Edward spoke to her.

I kept my face bent and walked into the school. My wind was whirling again. Seeing Edward and Bella together made me think of all those things- those horrible things- that I had thought last night. things that had made Edward's face so full of pain and suffering it had hurt to look at. He seemed okay now, but you could never tell with Edward. He could hide his emotions better than most people I knew. A lot better than myself.

Someone touched my arm. I spun around, half expecting it to be Edward, confronting me. But it wasn't Edward. It was Blake.

"Hi," he said.

"Oh, Blake. Hi," I said.

"Are you okay, you look a little..." he trailed off, his face questioning.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying to compose my face. I managed a large, if unconvincing, smile.

Blake grinned back at me, his hazel eyes sparkling. "What's your first class?" he asked me.

"Maths. With Mr. Higgins." I made a face.

Blake laughed.

"In Room 12?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I've got Geog just across the hall. Would you like me to walk you to your class?" He held out his arm gallantly.

I laughed and took it as he led me down the corridor.

"Is Mr. Higgins really bad then?" he asked me.

"He's not that bad," I said. "I mean, he's a good teacher, but his voice is _so_ boring. But I've got Andy in my class, so he keeps me entertained."

Blake nodded. "Who else is in your class? Do you have any other friends, or is it just Andy?"

"Just Andy in maths. But I've got Tom and Alex in Biology, and Matt and Steph in English, and well as Andy. Andy's in all my classes, actually, except Biology."

Blake raised his eyebrows. "Friends in Admin or something?"

I laughed. _You have no idea._

We arrived at Room 12. Blake took me right up to the door.

"I'll see you later Juniper." he said.

"Yeah, see you. Thanks." I said.

He waved and walked into the room across the hall. I walked into my maths class. Andy was already there.

"Hey," he said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wondering if I still looked worried about Edward.

"I was just worried when I came to the shop and you'd already left."

I smacked my head. "Sorry, I forgot all about it." I said. I had arranged with Andy for him to take me to school, but I had been so stressed in the morning I'd forgotten all about it and gone to school on my scooter.

"That's okay. As long as you're fine." Andy said.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I'm fine. I'm good."

Andy smiled. "Good. Because I was hoping we could do something tonight." His eyes sparkled.

I smiled too, understanding his meaning. Then my face fell. "I can't. It's Bella's birthday, Alice is having a party at their house."

Andy looked disappointed too.

"You can come to the party if you want. Alice won't mind." I said, trying to make it up to him.

"Nah, it's alright," he said. "Maybe you could come around afterwards?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled. "Okay. I'll come round tonight and make it up to you."

He leaned in close and placed a light kiss on my neck. "You better." he murmured.

Mr. Higgins came in then and put his breifcase down on the table noisily. Andy straightened and opened his book.

My classes were uneventful, as was lunchtime. I carefully avoided looking at Edward and Alice's table. The one time I did glance up I noticed that the human friends that Bella had were not making any fuss over her, so clearly they didn't know about her birthday. I had felt another surge of slightly irrational anger towards Bella. There was something about her that annoyed me; she made me angry so easily and quickly, it was irritating.

At the end of the day I gave Andy a quick kiss goodbye, with the promise I would see him later that night, and drove home. When I got there, I busied myself making stock until around 6, when I decided I better get ready. I wasn't sure what time Bella was getting to the Cullens- she would probably make every effort to prolong the time before she had to go and be subjected to gifts and attention- but I had told Alice I'd be there at 7. I hadn't wrapped the present I'd gotten for Bella, and so I went upstairs to get it.

I had bought Bella a book. I didn't know Bella that well- we never really spoke in fact- so I had asked Edward for present ideas. He had told me something of Bella's preferences, and I had gone to a bookshop in Port Angeles ans found a book I thought she'd like. She actually already had most of the classics, but this book was a vintage, collectors audition- a thick, hardcover book that was a collection of the best of Austen, Bronte, Dickens...

I thought she'd probably like it. It hadn't been overly expensive, so she couldn't complain about me spending money on her.

I found the book amoung the usual mess in my room and took it out of the paper bag it had come in. I found some pretty blue and green paper and wrapped the book up, tying a piece of ribbon around it. I didn't have a card, so I folded a piece of paper in half and wrote inside,

_Bella,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Juniper_

I could hardly write a longer, more detailed message- if I was honest with myself, I didn't even like Bella that much. I was only going to this party to make Alice happy.

When I had finished the present I got dressed. I didn't want to look too dressed up- it was a sure bet Bella wouldn't be- so I just put on a black shirt and purple top. Both of them I had made myself. The top had pretty beading around the edges.

I realized it was almost 7 already. I was going to be late. I quickly grabbed the present and a coat and ran outside, locking the door behind me. I got on my scooter and started it, tucking the present into one of my large inside pockets.

By the time I arrived at the Cullens it was past 7. Bella was clearly already there- her ancient truck was in front of the house. Alice had obviously spent the afternoon decorating. Japanese style lanterns hung from the porch eaves, and bowls of pink flowers lined the stairs leading to the front door. It looked really pretty. I took off my helmet, fiddled with my hair, and walked up to the door. I could hear talking and laughter inside as I knocked.

The door was opened immediantly by Alice. She grinned widely when she saw me.

"You haven't missed anything," she assured me. "Bella's only just arrived."

I nodded, trying to look enthused. As I walked in, Edward glanced up and our eyes met. I tried to stop the guilty thoughts that flooded my mind, but it was impossible. He smiled warmly, and I thought everything was okay, he'd forgiven me. But a small part of my mind still thought, you never know with Edward.

Edward looked away to concentrate on Bella, and I caught sight of Rose. She looked like she was having as much fun as I was, but her face brightened when she saw me. I walked over to her and Emmett. Rose put her cool arms around my shoulders (I noticed Bella looking at us in confusion, probably wondering why she didn't get the same greeting. Wasn't it obvious?) and murmured,

"Thank god, someone sane to talk to."

Emmett crushed me in a bear hug. He was a lot nicer to Bella, chatting to her normally.

"Happy Birthday Bella," I said to her, to be polite. "Here's your present, I hope you like it."

I held out the book.

Bella's face had a pained expression, then she forced a smile. "Thank you, Juniper." she said.

I forced a smile back.

"Time to open the presents!" Alice said excitedly.

Bella was steered to a table, overflowing with pink flowers, candles, and silver boxes. Bella put my present amoung the others, while Alice thrusts a large box into her hands. I stood next to Rose, watching.

"I said I didn't want anything," bella complained.

"And we didn't listen." Alice said smugly. "Open it."

Bella put on a matyr face and unwrapped the present. It was another box, for something electrical. When she opened that box, her face looked confused. I looked at Rose and saw her smiling, and then Jasper laughed. Bella's hands dropped. The box was empty.

"It's a new stereo for your truck. Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it." Jasper explained.

Bella actually grinned. "Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," she said. "Thanks Emmett!" she called out louder. Emmett was outside, but we could still hear his loud laughter.

"Mine next!" Alice said.

She handed Bella a present. Bella's fiddled with the wrapping, trying to open it.

"Shoot," she said, withdrawing her finger. She stared at it. Just as I was wondering what could possibly be wrong now, I saw the tiny drop of blood ooze out of the cut.

It happened fast, but I seemed to see it in slow motion. I saw Jasper's eyes widen, changing from their smiling dark colour to wild and empty black. I heard Edward, his voice far away even though he was metres away from me, yell out before he flew at Bella. I saw both of them crash into the table, presents and flowers flying everywhere. There was a crashing sound as glass plates and crystal bowls shattered.

I was frozen in place, useless once again as I simply watched. Jasper had turned into a hunter, no more civil than the sadistic vampire James. He slammed into Edward, the sound so loud that all sounds afterwards seemed strangely muted. Jasper growled and bared his teeth, snapping at Edward's face like an animal. Emmett grabbed Jasper, locking his massive arms around him from behind and pulling his bakwards. Jasper didn't seem to even notice his brother , his eyes focused on Bella as she lay in the shards on glass. She had cut her arm; I saw more blood than before, running down her arm and over her hand. Edward had bent down into a protective crouch in front of Bella.

Carlisle's face was blank; he was the picture of calm as he approached Edward.

"Let me by, Edward," he murmured.

Behind him, Rose was helping Emmett wrestle Jasper out the kitchen door, which Esme was holding open. Esme looked horrified and ashamed as she looked at Bella, holding her hand over her mouth and nose.

"We're so sorry Bella," she cried out as Jasper was pulled through the door.

Edward let Carlisle through after a moments hesitation. Alice emerged with a towel and held it out to Carlisle, but Carlisle shook his head.

"Too much glass in the wound." he said.

I could tell Edward wasn't breathing, but his face still looked anguished from the blood pouring from Bella's arm.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked hesitantly. I hated being useless- it was like last year all over again.

"No, there's not." Edward snarled, turning his burning gaze onto me. I shrank away from his stare.

"Okay," I said, "I'll just go then." I backed out of the room quickly. Neither Alice nor Carlisle seemed to notice my departure, or maybe they were just preoccupied caring for Bella. Edward kept his fiery gaze on me for a moment longer, and then turned back to Bella as well.

The second I was out of the room, I ran. I ran to the front door and yanked it open, then hurtled down the steps. The Japanese lanterns bathed my scooter in light as I started it, my trembling fingers struggling to fasten the strap on my helmet. When I managed to get the helmet on, I climbed on to my scooter and sped off into the night, my only thought to get as far away as I could from Bella, the Cullens, the house, everything... and to get away as fast as possible.


	5. Showers

Andy opened the door shirtless. His skin was warm and smooth as I threw my arms around him and buried my tear-stained face in his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me in a tight embrace. It was only when we broke apart that he spoke,

"What happened?"

I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I followed him inside and down to the lounge room. The whole way back from the Cullens, after my second horrible exit in two days, I had thought about what had happened, and I understood. I knew why Edward was so angry, and had looked at me the way he had. It was because what had happened with Jasper proved something. It proved that Bella's relationship with Edward _was_ unhealthy and unnatural. It proved that it could, and most probably would, end badly. It proved that Bella would be better off without Edward and the Cullens.

It proved I was right.

Andy was frowning at me. As a way of distraction, I gestured to his naked torso.

"Were you getting ready for me?"

He shook his head, unsmiling.

"No, I wasn't expecting you for another couple of hours. I was about to have a shower."

"Good idea," I said eagerly. "Let's have a shower."

Being with Andy would distract me from what had just happened, would stop me thinking about Edward and Bella. And being with Andy felt so good- I couldn't be unhappy when I was with him.

But he didn't seem enthused about my idea.

"No," he said. "_I_ will have a shower. _You_ will get yourself something to eat and drink, and then you will lie down and have a rest, and when I've finished you will tell me what happened. Okay?"

Andy very rarely ordered me to do things. Even though a part of me knew he was right, I didn't appreciate him being so bossy.

"I'm not hungry, or thirsty, or tired," I said. "I want you, now." I kissed him softly, pulling him close. But he refused to cooperate. Instead he whispered,

"Juniper, you're upset. I understand that. But I promise you, you will feel much better when you tell me what's wrong."

As I looked into his bright blue eyes, I knew he was right. I sighed in resignation, and collapsed onto the couch. He sat down besides me, and took my hand.

"Where's your mum?" I asked him. I was reluctant to begin my story.

"Out to dinner. She'll be home by 9." Andy replied.

I said nothing, and we sat in silence for a moment. Andy waited patiently until I was ready to begin.

"I didn't tell you this," I began. "But last night I went around to the Cullens place."

Andy nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"I hadn't seen them for a while, and I wanted to play Performation. Everything was fine when I got there..." I left out the conversation with Alice about Blake. Andy didn't need to know that. "...and Edward said I could go first, so Alice picked a random song. It was _Addicted,_ you know that old Kelly Clarkson song? Anyway, the lyrics... weren't great. I mean, it's about a girl who's addicted to her boyfriend. And I couldn't help thinking, well, that it was a bit like Bella. Bella and Edward. I mean, she is obsessed with Edward, totally obsessed. It's almost a bit unhealthy. I can't help thinking that- that's the way I feel. But I felt so bad thinking those things because... Edward. He could hear everything I was thinking, and then, then I thought that maybe Bella would be better off without him. Andy, you should have seen his face, I felt terrible. But I can't help thinking that. I think it's true."

Andy didn't say anything, just waited for me to continue.

"So tonight was Bella's birthday," I said. "And I didn't really want to go, because honestly, I don't even like Bella all that much. But Alice was so excited, I had to go to make her happy, and Emmett and Rose had come home especially for it. So I get there, and Alice had decorated their house really nicely and everything, it looks really good. Bella didn't even want the party, and is being pretty ungrateful I thought, when the Cullens are giving her all these lovely presents an everything. Then she's opening one of the presents and she cuts herself, you know, a papercut. And she... starts to bleed."

Andy's eyes widened as he understood.

"It was total chaos," I said. "Jasper went insane. He finds it the hardest to control himself, and he just went for Bella. Emmett and Rose had to drag him outside. Edward threw Bella backwards to get away from Jasper, and she's cut herself on all this broken glass, so now she's bleeding more than ever. Edward was acting really protective over Bella, he wouldn't even let Carlisle see her for a moment. Carlisle stayed calm of course- he's used to blood by now. Edward wasn't breathing. I offered to help- because I felt useless, just standing there. But Edward... he told me no, I couldn't help. You should have seen his face- he was so angry and so upset, because.... because I was right."

My tears started again, rolling down my cheeks and falling into my lap. Andy put his arm around me and pulled me close, stroking my head soothingly.

"It's alright. None of it is your fault." he said.

"I know, but, but it took Edward so long to find someone, the fact that he could lose her at any moment, and to a member of his own family... it must be so hard for him, and he's a good person, he doesn't deserve that." I started to cry harder, my body rocking with sobs.

"I know, I know," Andy murmured in my ear.

Eventually my sobs subsided and I sat up.

"Thank you," I said. "You really are the world's best boyfriend to put up with me."

He grinned. "You are a bit of a handful."

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I shall try to be less hard work. Feel free to have an emotional break down and expect support at any time."

He laughed too. "I don't think I'll be having an emotional break down anytime soon," he said. "But if you're feeling better, I'm ready for that shower."

I grinned and kissed him. He stood up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the bathroom. I pulled off my purple beaded top on the way, flinging it onto the floor. When he reached the bathroom, the started the shower while I unzipped my shirt and got undressed. He got undressed too, and we stepped into the shower together. The warm water felt good on my naked body. I didn't have showers very often- I didn't need to, because being a half sprite meant that my body produced a moisturizing cleaning solution while I slept, and I didn't sweat anyway. Andy hugged me, our wet bodies pressing together, and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, feeling that water pound on my head.

When Andy's mum got home, Andy and I were snuggled on the couch, watching the baseball. If Kathy noticed that my hair was wet and I was wearing one of Andy's t-shirts and his sweatpants, she didn't say anything.

"Hi Kathy. How was your dinner?" I asked her.

"It was good, thank you Juniper," she replied. "What have you two been up to?"

Andy and I glanced at each other. "Nothing," Andy said. "Just watching a bit of TV."

Kathy smiled. "Great." she said.


	6. No Goodbye

I'd expected school the next day to be... something. Something other than what it was, which was nothing. After the disaster that was Bella's birthday party, it seemed reasonable that there would be some awkwardness, some guilty glances (from me, of course), and, eventually, some sort of apology and explanation. But there was none of that, for the simple reason that for the first time I could remember, Alice wasn't at school on a cloudy day.

Edward was there, as was Bella. I didn't speak to either of them, and so didn't get the story on what happened after I left the Cullens place. I assumed Bella had been fine' they'd fixed her up and she had one more scar to add to the collection.

But there was something wrong, I could tell. I was used to watching Edward and Bella together- in last years Biology class their interaction had been almost fascinating to watch, and I often glanced at their table at lunchtime- and so I instantly noticed the change in their behaviour. Edward was distant, guarded; more so than usual. When I pulled into the parking lot in the morning I could see him there, waiting for Bella, his face blank. When she arrived, they hardly spoke- just a few polite words from Edward, an anxious reply from Bella.

At lunch they were equally silent. I kept one eye on their table as my friends chatted around me. They spoke, for a moment, then annoyance crossed Bella's face and she put her head in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked me suddenly.

I looked away from Bella and Edward and smiled at him.

"Nothing," I said.

He looked unconvinced, but didn't press me.

I needed a reason for Alice not being there. I could guess, of course- Jasper needed time, Alice needed to be there with him- but it felt wrong to ignore her absence. When I got home, I rang the Cullens house. Esme answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Esme. It's Juniper."

"Oh, hi Juniper. How are you? Are you okay after...?" she trailed off.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering about Alice...?" I said, knowing Esme would understand my meaning.

"I thought you might be," Esme said. "Her and Jasper have... gone away for a little while." I could hear the sadness in her voice, and felt sorry for her. Esme's family were everything to her, and they were breaking up and going away.

"Oh," I said. "Do you know when they might be back?"

"No, I don't. Jasper needs to sort himself out."

I didn't reply for a moment.

"Is Edward alright?" I asked.

Esme sighed. "No. He's not. Did you notice anything at school today?"

"Yes. He wasn't talking to Bella very much."

Esme sighed again. "I can't get through to him. Carlisle can't either. Alice and him are usually close but she's not here."

I was silent.

"I'm worried about him," Esme said. "He's been through a lot recently, and last night... it just made everything worse."

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. Had I contributed to this?

"He'll be okay," I said, trying to convince myself as much as Esme. "He just needs some time. Then everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Esme replied.

The next day was the same. Nothing happened. Edward wasn't Edward. Bella brought her camera to school- a birthday present from her mum, Alice had told me- and gave it to her friends, who took photos for most of lunchtime. I wondered why she had a sudden urge to take photos, photos of people who she didn't seem to even like or spend time with much anymore. She spent all her time with Edward, who was much to intimidating for the other humans to be friends with. I realized that without Edward, Bella would be nothing. She probably would make friends with them again if she needed to, but even then she would just be Bella Swan- a boring, normal, teenaged girl.

I went over to Andy's house that night. We sat at the table together, him with his Maths books and me with my English, and worked in silence. The silence didn't bother me, but it did remind me of Bella and Edward. I couldn't stop thinking about them, worrying about them... it was ridiculous. As selfish as it sounded, I never worried about other peoples relationship problems. But Edward and Bella didn't just have a relationship. They had something more, something powerful. Powerful enough to get them through whatever it was they were going through?

"You want a snack?" I asked abruptly.

Andy looked up in surprise.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." he said, and went back to his work.

I knew my way around Andy's kitchen by now. I made toasted sandwiches and brought them to the table.

"Study break," I said, placing the plate on top of his books.

He grinned and put down his pen, reaching for the sandwich. I took one for myself.

"Where's Alice?" Andy asked me. "She hasn't been at school."

He'd noticed too then.

"Jasper and her went away for a while," I said.

Andy nodded. He was strangely used to the Cullens being vampires and me being a sprite. Only occasionally would he react to a flippant comment I made about the Cullens preferred prey, sparkling skin or super fast driving. As for me- he treated me no differently than he did when he thought I was human, with the exception of a few references to my method of transportation through the forest and other sprite related tendencies.

"And Edward?" he asked.

"What about Edward?" I replied sharply.

"Is he okay?"

I shook my head. "No. I mean, he's pretending to be okay, but he's not. He's... distant. His eyes and his face and everything, it's all wrong." I frowned.

Andy rubbed my shoulder soothingly. "It'll be okay."

"Maybe I should talk to him?" I wondered aloud.

Andy nodded encouragingly. "Maybe. But you might want to wait a while, let him calm down some more."

I nodded in agreement.

The sandwiches finished, I took the plate to the sink and we returned to our study.

But in the morning, I decided that Edward had had more than enough time to calm down, to think things through, or whatever he was doing, and that this had gone on long enough. I didn't like Bella, but it still bothered me to see her anxious all the time, and I cared about Edward too much to not be worried about him.

After school, I didn't go to the parking lot. I knew that Edward and Bella had English just down the hall from my History class, and so I waited outside my classroom for Edward to walk by. He did so, and our eyes met. They were cold and blank, but I didn't look away.

"Hi," I said softly. "I need to talk to you."

His gaze remained aloof.

"Now?" he asked.

"If you're not busy."

He looked around, as though looking for an excuse not to talk to me. He seemed distracted, like he was thinking about something else.

"Okay," he agreed finally. "But not here. Come with me."

He led me outside. I followed without complaint. Walking quickly, he led me towards the forest where it touched the boundaries of the school. He entered the forest without pausing. I followed him- I knew I had nothing to fear from him or the forest.

We walked until the noises of the school had disappeared, and then we stopped. We stood in silence for a moment, and then he spoke.

"I was going to come and see you tonight," he said.

I frowned. "Why?" Edward never came to see me at my shop- he'd hardly ever been there. I only ever saw him at school or at the Cullens house.

Edward stared at the trees as if they were the most interesting things he'd ever seen.

"Alice wanted me to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I asked confused. "You mean, from her? I thought she would be coming back soon?"

He shook his head, and I knew I had misunderstood.

"You're leaving too." I said. It wasn't a question.

He nodded, avoiding my gaze.

"For how long?" I asked.

Edward didn't answer, and then realization hit me.

"You can't!" I said. "You can't leave! No! I won't let you!"

"I have to Juniper," he said, turning to face me now, looking into my eyes with intensity as though willing me to agree. "I don't have a choice."

"Liar," I snarled. "You have a choice. There is always a choice."

Edward looked away, and then looked back at me, all intensity gone from his eyes.

"Be reasonable," he said. "We can't stay in Forks any longer. Carlisle is claiming he's thirty-three now, and he doesn't look thirty."

Why did I get the feeling this was a rehearsal.

"You haven't told Bella yet, have you." I said. Again, not a question.

Edward shook his head slowly.

"Edward, this will kill her. You know that it will."

"Which is why I have to leave now!" he said angrily. "I have ruined her life, I have taken away everything she deserves- normal, human experiences. I have put her in danger more than once. I am not good enough for her."

Vampires can't cry, but Edward was crying, I could hear it in his voice.

"The other night... you were right, Juniper. Bella will be better off without me. It's been selfish of me to use her for this long."

"No!" I said, "I was wrong, you're wrong! Please Edward. Please don't go."

"I have to," he said. "For Bella."

I felt hot tears well up in my eyes.

"But what about... me?" I asked. "I need you too. I need all of you. Please."

Edward looked at me as though he hadn't even considered this.

"You have Andy," he said. "You'll be okay."

The tears spilled out of my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"Is Alice going to come back? Just to say goodbye?"

"No," Edward said. "None of them are."

I felt a pain in my heart to know that none of them cared enough to even say goodbye. After all that we'd been through together, I meant nothing to them. I turned away, not wanting Edward to see how much his words had hurt.

"Alright then," I said. "I guess you better go and tell Bella the news."

Edward nodded slowly. "Yes, you're right. Goodbye, Juniper." he turned to go, and then stopped and turned back to face me. "And Juniper? Will you...keep an eye on Bella for me?" his voice was pleading.

A swell of anger rose up inside me.

"You want me to keep an eye on Bella?" I repeated.

Edward looked at me.

"You seriously think I am going to be a friend to someone that drove all my friends away from me?" I asked him.

Edward looked away. "It is not because of Bella that we're leaving."

"Oh, you just felt like a scene change did you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Do not blame Bella for this!" he said, dangerous anger in his voice. For the first time, I felt afraid.

"I will not look after Bella. I will not repair the damage that you have done." I said softly.

"Fine," Edward replied. "Then we do not part as friends."

And then he turned and ran away through the forest, disappearing to quickly it was as if he'd never been there, leaving me alone.


	7. On My Own

The wind whistled past my ears as I flew through the forest. The branches wrapped around me held me tightly, then at the last second loosened their hold as a new tree caught me and passed me along. The music pumping into my ears was loud, but not loud enough to drown out the wind, nor my own laughter.

With a flick of my wrist I tossed myself upwards, letting myself fall, gaining speed as gravity pulled me towards the ground. At the last moment, I brought my hand to my chest, and a sturdy branch shot out to catch me. The impact winded me, but it was worth it for the thrill of free fall.

This was the fourth time I'd been to the forest this week. Since the Cullens left, I hadn't been able to stop coming. The trees were like my friends, but unlike vampires, they never ran away. Every opportunity I got I came to the forest, and spent hours dancing in clearings and soaring through the treetops.

Knowing I had spent too long there, I changed course and headed in the direction of home. It was too hard to avoid getting seen when I went to the forest from Forks, and so now I drove my scooter to the Quileute reservation and left it in a parking lot there. The few Quileutes I ever saw never seemed to notice when I wandered off into the forest and disappeared for hours.

I landed near the edge of the forest and walked out calmly, despite the adrenaline pumping through me veins. The morning air was cold and crisp, and my breath came in a cloud of mist as I walked to my scooter. I checked that my bag was still there, and then I drove to school.

School was actually alright, because I had never seen Edward or Alice much at school anyway. But there was still Bella. At lunch, I caught sight of her face on the other side of the cafeteria, and quickly looked away. I hated seeing Bella. It was too hard. Almost scary. I didn't like Bella, but it hurt to see any person look so lost, so miserable, so... broken. And trying so hard not to show it.

For two months she had been like this, and she was showing no signs of getting better. Seeing her made me almost hate the Cullens, especially Edward, for doing this to her. And at the same time, I hated her, because it was her fault that they had left.

I knew I was coping with it a lot better than Bella was. I suppose I wasn't in love with any of the Cullens, but still, we had been close.

What Bella needed, I thought, was an outlet. I had things to keep my occupied; my shop, school, my friends. I had the forest, where I could let loose and get rid of all the anger and sadness that built up inside me. And of course, I had Andy.

I wouldn't have gotten through the Cullens leaving as well as I had without Andy. The day Edward told me they were leaving, I had spent the night in his room, crying and shouting and storming about, raving like a lunatic and then collapsing into his arms, exhausted. And Andy had looked after me. I was still angry at the Cullens, at all the Cullens, but I could get on with my life, so long as I had Andy by my side.

After school, Andy and I walked out to the parking lot together.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?" he asked as we reached my scooter.

"No thanks," I said as I did up the buckle on my helmet. "I'm driving over to La Push in the morning."

Andy frowned.

"What for?"

"I'm going to the forest, of course." I said. He knew that was what I did at La Push.

"But you were there this morning. And yesterday too." Andy replied, still frowning.

"Yeah, and I want to go again," I said, slightly annoyed.

"You're spending a lot of time there lately." Andy said.

I frowned too, wishing he would let it go.

"Just drop it Andy," I said, trying not to let my irritation with him show. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, alright?"

I got on my scooter and drove off before he had a chance to reply.

When I got home, I was already regretting our conversation. Maybe Andy was right, maybe I was spending too much time in the forest. It wasn't unreasonable for him to think that...

But why did he care if I went to the forest in the mornings? It wasn't like I was in danger or anything. He was being overprotective and annoying.

To distract myself from thoughts of Andy, I threw myself into work. I opened the shop and watched as customers came in. But even the customers irritated me. They spent ages looking at things, and then walked out without buying anything. Normally it didn't bother me- I was just in a bad mood.

I went to bed early so I wasn't too tired for school the next day. But I couldn't sleep- my mind was arguing with itself in a constant silent battle.

_He's just looking out for you, _one part of my mind would say.

_Well maybe I don't need looking after, _the other would snap back. _I can take care of myself._

_You do go to the forest a lot._

_So? Why would that bother him?_

_He wants to see you in the mornings_

_But he sees me all day!_

_Don't be so hard on him. He loves you. _

Of course, there was no argument for that. Andy did love me, and I loved him. I promised myself to make it up to him- and maybe but back on the forest a little- and fell into peaceful sleep.

I woke up early, had a quick breakfast and got dressed, and then got on my scooter. The streets were quiet and covered in a thin mist. The air was cold, but the sun was peeking through the clouds. It would warm up by lunchtime. I couldn't help thinking that this would have been one of the days when the Cullens stayed home.

I didn't see any other cars on my way to La Push. I parked at my usual spot in the corner of the parking lot, right next to the forest. I got off, took of my helmet, and walked in.

As I drove back to Forks, my scooter made as odd grinding noise. I frowned, wondering if I'd imagined it- I couldn't hear much anyway through my helmet and with the wind in my face. I drove on, quickly forgetting about it, and then I heard it again. The grinding didn't stop as I continued down the road. I stopped and got off. I didn't know anything about scooters, but everything looked how it normally did. I got on again and started the engine. Or tried to start it. The engine revved, spluttered, and stopped. I tried again. This time it didn't start at all.

"Shit," I said. I was in the middle of nowhere. The road stretched for as far as I could see in both directions, with nothing either side but forest. I didn't have a phone on me- I didn't like taking it when I went to the forest because it was too annoying to carry with me, and too valuable to leave in the parking lot. And I hadn't seen a car all morning.

I hesitated, wondering what I should do. I didn't want to leave my scooter my the side of the road, and it was too far to walk anyway. But I couldn't just sit here all day, hoping a car would come along.

But, as I stood there deliberating, a car appeared in the distance. I quickly ran on to the road and stood there waving my arms, hoping they'd stop. To my relief, the car slowed down and stopped in front of me. The driver wound down his window, and I grinned at the familiar face smiling up at me.

"Blake!" I said.

"Hey Juniper. What's wrong?"

"My scooter won't start," I said.

Blake got out of his car and walked over to my scooter. He bent down, examining it.

"I dunno what's wrong," he said. "You'll have to take it to a mechanic. I could call one if you want." he got out his phone. "He's a friend of my dad, he'll come and get it for you."

"Thank you, that would be great." I said gratefully.

"No problem," Blake said, smiling.

He dialed a number and spent a minute on the phone, explaining where my scooter was.

"They'll be here in half an hour. It'll be safe til then. You need a ride to school?"

"Thanks so much," I said when I was in Blake's car, driving towards Forks. "You saved me from a very long walk."

"It was nothing," Blake said. "Just rescuing a damsel in distress."

I laughed.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" I asked.

"Stayed the night at a friends place, down on the reservation." He replied. "My parents are out of town. Business meeting."

"Cool," I said. "What do they do?"

"They're both writers. They're going up to Seattle to meet a publisher."

"Wow," I said. "Would I have read anything of theirs?"

"Not unless you're into soppy romance novels or golf books." Blake replied with a smile.

"Wait... which one writes which?" I joked.

Blake laughed.

We got to school on time, to my surprise (I suspected Blake had been speeding). Blake had entertained me the rest of the way by reciting chunks out of his mother's novels. We were both still in fits of laughter as we got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Blake," I said as I turned to go to class. I caught sight of Steph on the other side of the parking lot. She was frozen at the trunk of her car, midway through getting her bag out, staring at Blake and I. As our eyes met I saw the look of confusion and betrayal, before she hurried away.

I bit my lip. Steph had obviously gotten the wrong idea. I would have to explain to her later.

I headed off to Maths. Andy was waiting for me, saving me a seat next to him.

"Have a good morning?" he asked.

He was smiling when he said it, and he didn't seem angry at me, but I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him about what had happened with my scooter- he would just use it as a reason why I shouldn't go to La Push anymore. So I nodded.

"Yeah, it was good." I said.

Maths was alright, except I hadn't done my homework and Mr. Higgins got mad at me. I was glad when we went to English.

Steph was in my English class, and I knew I would have to tell her what happened. I saved the seat next to me and waited for her to walk in. Andy sat on my other side.

She entered the room, and I quickly gestured for her to sit next to me. She looked at me angrily, and sat in the row in front of me. Andy glanced at me.

"What's wrong with Steph?" he whispered.

I didn't reply. Steph was clearly angry with me.

"Steph!" I said. "Come sit next to me, I have to tell you something."

Steph ignored me.

"Steph!" I said again.

"What? What is it Juniper?" Steph said loudly, turning around to face me. "Going to tell me your beautifully rehearsed story about why you were in a car with _my boyfriend_ this morning?"

Andy stared at Steph, then at me, then at Steph again.

"Steph, it's not like that..." I began.

"Why were you in Blake's car this morning?" Andy asked me. "You told me you were going to La Push."

"I did go to La Push-" I began.

"Blake was in La Push this morning," Steph said, scowling at me. "You too meet there, did you?"

"No, it wasn't like that-" I tried.

"Juniper, stop talking please," Miss Tennyson ordered as she walked in.

Steph scowled at me again and turned around to face the front. Andy was staring at me, looking hurt and confused.

"No, Andy, really, I can explain-" I began.

"Juniper, stop talking!" Miss Tennyson said again.

She began the lesson, directing us to a page in our texts. Andy avoided my gaze as he flipped through his book.

"Andy, listen to me, what happened was-"

"Juniper, if you cannot stop talking you will have to leave this classroom, is that understood?" Miss Tennyson said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Steph hated me, Andy was angry at me...

"Fine!" I yelled at a shocked Miss Tennyson. Picking up my books, I ran out of the classroom. Once in the corridor I lent against the wall and let myself slide down in. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks, and I wished that Alice was there. Alice, who always listened to me and always understood. But her, and the rest of the Cullens, were gone. I was on my own.


	8. Midnight Blue Dancers

I left the school. I didn't care if I got in trouble. Who was the school going to tell anyway?

I didn't have anyway to get home, so I walked. I walked all the way to the mechanics. It was the only mechanics shop I had ever seen in Forks- I passed it on the way to Andy's house- and I assumed this was the one Blake had called. The shop smelt like grease and petrol. An old man with a grey beard appeared from underneath a car's bonnet.

"Hey little lady, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hi," I said. "My scooter broke down this morning, out of the road to the reservation, do you-"

"Oh yeah, I got it over here," he said, leading me over to a corner of the workshop. My scooter stood, looking brand new, the overhead lights reflected in the polished surface.

"There was a problem with your gear box, but it's all fixed now. Good as new." The man said. "Might want to get her serviced a bit more often though, huh?"

I nodded. "Thank you," I said. I realized I didn't have any money to pay him. I hadn't expected it to be ready.

"Um, I don't have any money with me," I said.

"That's all right love. You bring me the money this afternoon, hey?"

"Thank you. That'd be great. I'll have it to you by two." I promised.

I wheeled the scooter out to the street and started it. It purred like one of the Cullens cars. I grinned, got on, and sped away.

I didn't go straight home. Instead I drove down a familiar long road, and turned off down a road you had to know was there to see it. I followed the long drive and eventually saw the big white house in the distance.

I had expected it to look different. It had always been the Cullens house- now it wasn't anyones, so it shouldn't have looked the same. But it did- the steps leading up to the front door were the same as always as I walked up them. The door felt the same as I ran my fingers over the wood. I could almost kid myself that they were still there, that they were all inside, waiting for me, ready to play Performation or talk or try on a million different outfits.

I sat on the steps, remembering all my times with the Cullens. It felt like they'd been gone forever, not just a few weeks. I suppose to them it felt like they'd hardly been away at all. A few weeks was nothing when you were immortal.

Sitting on the steps reminded me of when I had brought Andy here- the first time he'd met the Cullens- to play baseball. I could almost see them all standing there in their vintage baseball outfits. The field they'd used wasn't far from here. It occurred to me that the field would be a good place to dance.

I stood and walked to the edge of the Cullens lawns- no, the lawns; nothing here belonged to the Cullens anymore. I got out my iPod and put the earphones in my ears. As the music started, I raised my arms and closed my eyes, feeling connection with the trees forming. I smiled to myself, and opened my eyes. The trees were waiting for me. I swung my arms down and a branch swooped down and swept me off my feet. All thoughts of the Cullens disappeared as I flew through the treetops.

It wasn't hard to find the clearing. It was even bigger than I remembered it. I threw myself into the space, stumbling a little on the landing. I turned my music off, and was startled by the sudden silence. Nothing moved in the entire clearing, except-

I spun around at the sound of rustling behind me. I saw a bush shaking slightly, as if it had been disturbed, but I couldn't see anything that would have disturbed it. It must have been an animal- a harmless animal, I hastened to reassure myself. But that feeling you got when you knew you were being watched was creeping over me. My breathing accelerated and I felt goosebumps forming on my arms as I stood perfectly still, listening.

Nothing. Not a sound in the entire clearing. I relaxed, my heart rate slowing, and started to walk towards the centre of the clearing, when another rustling made me stop. I turned, slowly, fear forming in the pit of my stomach. And then I heard soft, eerie laughter.

I ran. I sprinted away from the laughter and the rustling, across the clearing and back into the trees. I darted through them, losing all sense of direction as I ran blindly, my only thought escape. Low branches grabbed at me ankles and legs, tripping me, almost making me fall more than once. But I kept going, sure that the things- for their was more than one, I was positive- were following me.

My paranoia was me glance over my shoulder as I ran. I couldn't see anyone behind me. But then I tripped on a rock or a branch, I wasn't sure which, and tumbled to the ground. I held out my hands to protect myself. My wrist bent backwards on the impact, and I heard a sickening crack. I let out a gasp of pain and rolled onto my back, clutching my injured wrist with my opposite hand. My breathing came in quick pants as I listened for any sounds of pursuit. There were none. Whatever they had been, they hadn't followed me.

I tried to stand up. It was difficult with my wrist, and when I tried to put weight on my ankle I discovered it was twisted or something similar- nevertheless it was too painful to walk on. I had no idea where I was, and no way of getting out of the forest. Knowing I couldn't crawl, I decided to simply wait for my ankle to feel a little better. I lay down in the dirt and forest debris, suddenly exhausted. I was hardly conscious of my eyes growing heavy and closing as I drifted into sleep.

When I woke up it was getting dark. I could hardly see in the shadows of the trees. I realized I had been in the forest for hours. I had to get home.

I tried to stand up, forgetting completely about my wrist and promptly hurting it. I tried again, more slowly this time, and made it to my feet. My ankle felt a little stiff but not too bad, and so I hobbled through the forest in the direction I thought the clearing was. Once I reached the clearing, I would be able to find the Cullens house easily.

It was getter darker withe every passing minute- I struggled to navigate through the trees, holding my arms out in front of me to avoid running into anything. Then, through the trees, I saw a strange blue light. I strained my eyes to see better. Had I reached the road, or someone's house? The light was a bright blue, the colour of the sky- not natural for this time of day. I had thought the clearing was ahead of me, about where the blue light was. I decided that even if the light wasn't coming from the clearing, it was best to continue forwards towards it.

The light grew brighter as I got closer, and I thought I heard music. Had I bumped by head when I fell? Who would be playing music out here? And this music was like nothing I'd ever heard before- it sounded like a flute of some kind, playing a high, eerie tune, while several low voices provided the harmony. I felt myself being drawn to the sound- it was so strange, and yet so lovely, so peaceful and calming...

As I got closer and closer to the music and the light, I realized that I had in fact reached the clearing where I had begun. The trees here were familiar- I saw the tree I had used to throw myself into the clearing when I'd arrived. The music was louder now. I climbed the last little hill and stood next to tree. My body froze in shock with what I saw.

The clearing was full of people. But people was the wrong word for them, for they weren't human- they looked almost like...

I withdrew behind the tree, scared they would catch sight of me. Peering out through the branches, I saw that they were dancing. It was just like what I used to do with my mother and the sprites, but at the same time it was so different. The dancing was not the smooth and graceful dancing I knew- the movements were sharp, almost jerky. A cluster of the... things, were to one side. Some held flutes, which looked like they were carved from wood. Others sang, and the dancers sang too.

They looked like sprites, but they were nothing like my mother had been. When they danced, the trees didn't move. Instead, the trees surrounding the clearing was _glowing_. The strange blue light I had seen had been the trees- they were as still as always, but glowing with a brightness that grew as the music got louder and louder.

I looked up, and saw that the tree I hid behind was beginning to glow too, softly at first, but growing in brightness with very passing second. The leaves that hung low, close to my head, lighted up one my one like candles, bathing my face in the blue light. I reached up, and with one finger gently touched the leaf.

The entire clearing fell into pitch blackness. The singing stopped and I heard the gasps of the dancers and musicians.

"Humans!" one of them yelled. I strained my eyes to see as I peered through the branches, but everything was in darkness. Suddenly, two bright blue eyes appeared from no where, inches from my face. I screamed in fright.

"Found it!" the voice was female, but low and foreign sounding. Before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged out from behind the tree and into the clearing.

I couldn't see anything, except a dozen pairs of bright blue eyes, shining at me out of the darkness. I struggled against the hands that held me, but their grip tightened and I gave up.

I was lowered to the ground and made to sit. I did so, looking around for a way of escape, but I was surrounded. One of them came and stood over me.

"What is your name, human?" This time it was a male that spoke. His voice was deep and full of authority.

"Juniper," I replied. "And I'm not-"

"And what were you doing in the forest at this time of night, Juniper?" He interrupted me.

"Trying to get home," A thought occurred to me. "I would be there if you hadn't scared me earlier."

The blue eyes disappeared- I thought he must have turned around.

"What it this?" he asked the group.

"Our apologies, Sirius," two quiet voices murmured from somewhere within the group. "We thought we'd scared it off before."

The blue eyes returned, boring into mine. I shrunk away from them in fear.

"Go home, human," Sirius said. "And never speak of this."

He turned away again, and it seemed I was dismissed. But I couldn't just leave- I'd never find my way out in the dark for one thing, and I wanted to know more about these strange creatures.

"Wait!" I said as the blue eyes started to move away. In a desperate attempt to stop them, I said, "I'm not a human!"

Once again, twenty blue eyes focussed on me.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked.

"I said I'm not a human," I said. "And could you... put on the lights. I can't see anything."

Sirius hesitated, then he made a humming noise deep in his throat. The group picked up the noise, and it grew. The trees lit up once again, bathing the clearing in the blue light. The humming stopped.

I was surrounded, as I had thought, by the dancers. The one I guessed to be Sirius stood in front of me. He was wearing white shirt and loose fitting white pants. Most of the men gather were wearing the same thing, except some had bare torsos. Woman were in flowing dresses of white or blue (although I wasn't sure if they were blue or if that was just the lights). There was some children present, in clothes similar to the adults.

Their skin was dark- not completely black, but close to it. Their ears were exposed, and slightly pointed. Their hair was black- both men and woman wore it long, in dreadlocks or loose curls. Their eyes shone with less intensity now that there was light, but I could still tell how brightly blue they were, contrasting with their dark skin and hair.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"We are the blue sprites," Sirius answered. "But what on earth are you?"


	9. Sol

"Blue sprites?" I repeated. I had never heard of them- none of the stories my mother had ever told me had contained blue sprites.

"Blue sprites, the sprites of the night," Sirius said. "But you have not answered my question."

"You can't be sprites," I said. "I'm a sprite, or half of one."

Whispered broke out around the circle. I saw that the blue sprites had begun to look at me with curiosity.

"You are one of the green ones then," Sirius said. "A sun sprite." Suddenly he frowned. "What do you mean, 'half of one'?"

"My mother was a sprite, my father was human."

I heard gasps of shock from the blue sprites. Sirius looked angry.

"Where do you come from where such unnatural wickedness is allowed?" he asked.

"Australia," I said indignantly. "And it's not unnatural, not even uncommon."

Sirius was looking at me in horror. "Maybe where you come from this is a normal practice. Where we come from, such things are unheard of."

"Where do you come from?" I asked curiously.

"We come from the mountains- the alps of Europe. We come to see the great land America, and to find more of our own kind."

I was painfully reminded of my parents trip here to find more sprites, and of the result of our search.

"Have you found any?" I asked.

"We have found no sprites of any breed, save for you." Sirius answered.

"Oh," I said sadly. I would have liked to think there were others out there, but I wasn't sure I'd ever find any.

I suddenly realized how late it must be. I had to get home.

"I have to go," I said, standing up quickly.

"Wait!" Sirius commanded. I saw him glance at another middle aged male sprite, who nodded. "Let me have a minute of discussion with my brothers." he said.

I didn't want to hang around while they talked, but the circle had closed around me and I had to choice but to wait. Acourtas and a group of other sprites- all male- stood in a tight circle and talked in hushed tones. I couldn't hear what they were saying. My eyelids drooped as I waited, wishing I was at home in bed.

After what felt like forever Sirius turned to me.

"We wish to know more about you and your life here," he said. "We are visitors in this country and know very little. Tomorrow, you shall return to us, and we shall talk more."

"Um, yeah, sure, okay." I said. Tomorrow was Saturday- I could find time to come to the forest. And I did want to know more about these strange blue sprites.

Sirius nodded, pleased.

"Sol," he said, and a younger sprite, not much older than me, stepped forwards. Sol was tall- as tall as Sirius. His jet black dreadlocks hung around his bare shoulders- he was shirtless. He smiled, his white teeth contrasting with his dark skin.

"Sol will guide you back to your home," Sirius said to me. "He will light the way for you. For now, Juniper, goodnight."

He snapped his fingers, and the clearing was plunged into darkness. I couldn't see a thing, not even their blue eyes- they had all disappeared and left me alone...

"Juniper!" I turned around, but I couldn't see who was speaking. Then something touched my arm.

"Ah!" I said in fright.

"It's only me, Sol," Blue eyes appeared out of the darkness. "Don't worry, I'll get you home."

"Oh, thanks," I said. "How can you see? It's pitch black."

Sol laughed. "I can see in the dark."

"As well as daytime?" I asked in wonder.

"No, I can't see very well in sunlight. Our eyes are so used to darkness, it hurts to be in the sun. We sleep most of the day."

"You're nocturnal then?" I asked, unable to control my curiosity.

"Yes. We are creatures of the night." Sol said. "Which way is your home?"

"Oh, we have to go to... someone else's house first. I left my scooter there."

"Your scooter?"

"Oh, it's like a... bike? Do you know bikes?"

"No..."

"Never mind then. It's, um... can you see a big hemlock tree?"

"Yes."

"It's that way."

Sol's took my hand in his and gently guided me along. I was scared I'd trip in the darkness, but we went slowly and Sol's calm, accented voice warned me of possible hazards. It took a long time, but eventually we got out of the forest. The moon shone above us, and I could make out the Cullens house in the distance and the shape of my scooter by the steps.

"Thanks, I can go from here," I said.

"Wait- I want to see your scooter." Sol said.

I laughed and led him over to where I'd parked it. Sol examined it.

"I have seen these before. They are very popular where I come from."

"Yeah, they're big in Europe."

He walked around it slowly. "How do you make it go?" he asked.

I started the engine to show him. He yelled in fright at the sudden loud noise.

"Don't worry, it's just the engine. It can't hurt you." I assured him.

"It sounds angry." Sol said nervously.

"It shouldn't be, I just got it serviced." I replied.

I gave him a demonstration of how it worked by driving around him in a circle. He watched me in amazement.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," I said. "I have to get home."

Sol nodded sadly. "Yes, I suppose you better go," he said. "Where do you live?"

"In Forks- that's the town, not too far from here."

"Can I see your home?" he asked eagerly.

I was a little taken aback by the request.

"Um... I guess so." I said. "You'll have to ride on here though."

Sol nodded enthusiastically.

With Sol on the back, I made my way back to Forks.

Clearly the blue sprites hadn't had much contact with humans. Sirius had said they lived in the Alps- I supposed there weren't a lot of people up there, and those they had seen would have been from a distance. My mother had spoken of sprites like this, who lived in seclusion and had no contact with the human world.

"So, this is where I live." I said as we pulled up outside my shop. "Would you like to come inside?"

Sol nodded and I followed me inside. He gazed around the shop.

"You have a lot of clothing." he said.

"No, this is a shop. Other people come and buy clothes from here. I live upstairs." I explained.

"Can I see there too?" he asked.

We went upstairs. He walked around the room, staring at everything. He held his hands behind his back, as though he was worried he might touch something accidentally. While he looked I unpacked my bag, getting out the homework I'd have to do over the weekend.

"Who's that?" he asked.

I turned. He was standing next to the photo board I'd made only a week ago. After the Cullens left I realized I didn't have photos of any of them. So I'd decided to get photos of my other friends, especially Andy. The photo he was pointing to was of me and Andy together. We were standing outside school, his arm around me while I wrapped my arms around him. Both of us were grinning at the camera.

"That's Andy. My boyfriend." I said.

Sol pointed to a picture of Matt and Tom. "Are these your boyfriends too?"

"Oh, no," I said, realizing he wouldn't understand the concept of boyfriends. "They are just friends. Andy and I are... in a relationship."

Sol nodded, understanding."You love him?"

I nodded. "We love each other." I said.

Sol nodded solemnly.

"I should go," he said suddenly.

"Do you know how to get back?" I asked, worried he'd get lost by himself.

"Yes, I can use the stars to find my way." he said. "Goodbye."

He turned and walked downstairs. I heard the door open and shut.

I went downstairs and locked the door- I always did at night- and then went to bed, exhausted. My dreams were full of the blue sprites, dancing in the light of the glowing trees.

When I woke I thought it might have been a dream. I had no proof that the previous night had happened at all, save for the fact I'd spelt in unusually late. But it was all so vivid in my memory, and I doubted I'd be able to dream something like that, and so I decided it must have really happened. Which meant, for the first time in such a long time, there were others like me. Well, not exactly like me, but sprites, which was close enough. I couldn't wait to tell Andy...

Then I remembered: Andy and I were fighting. I didn't know if Blake had told him the real reason why I had been in his car yesterday morning. I supposed he had by now- Steph would have demanded an explanation- but why hadn't Andy called? Was he still angry about me going to La Push? Or was something else bothering him?

I spent the morning working, while obsessing over this question. I couldn't work it out- it was so unlike Andy not to call me, especially after I ran out of the classroom like I had.

I realized that I hadn't paid for my scooter repairs, and so quickly got together the money and drove to the mechanics. He wasn't angry at all, just concerned.

"I thought something must have happened to you," he said.

I smiled. "Nothing too exciting," I lied.

I returned home and worked for a few more hours, before deciding to go the forest. I had promised Sirius and the other sprites I would return. We hadn't specified a time, but sprites measured time differently, using the sun, the stars and the bark of trees. They had said tomorrow- I could go anytime before midnight. It would be getting dark in an hour or so. By the time I got to the clearing the blue sprites would be awake.

I packed a bag with my iPod, phone, a torch and a warm coat- it got cold in the forest at night. I wondered how Sol could stand to go without a shirt, but I supposed compared with the Alps, Forks must feel quite warm to him. Then I went outside and climbed on my scooter, and went to meet the blue dancers.


	10. The Threat

The clouds were tinted with pink as I parked my scooter by the Cullens front steps. I didn't want to be traveling in the dark- I would prefer to go the clearing and wait- and so I hurried to the edge of the forest, put my earphones in and closed my eyes, waiting.

The feeling of the connection that I loved- that I was addicted to, if I was honest with myself- kicked in. I grinned, opened my eyes, and raised one arm. A nearby branch raised obediently. I brought my arm down, fast, and the branch shot out to grab me. Soft leaves and twigs encased me, holding me tightly as I was lifted off the ground.

The trip through the forest was short. It was a familiar journey now- I knew each tree and could easily anticipate what was coming. Because of this, I could travel a lot faster.

When I reached the clearing it was dark, but I knew the sun had not fully set. The thick cover of trees made it darker in the forest. I sat on the rock- the same rock that Esme, Emmett and Rose had sat on, what felt like an age ago- and waited, listening to my iPod.

As the last bit of light faded, I became aware that I was no longer alone. I couldn't see anyone, but my eyes weren't very good in the dark. I paused my iPod, and one of my headphones fell out. I heard the snap of a twig, the rustle of a leaf, and soft whispers. I stood, turning around slowly to try and see them. And then I saw a pair of blue eyes emerge from the darkness and approach me. As they got closer, I saw they belonged to Sirius.

"Juniper," he said. "We are glad that you returned."

"Oh, no problem." I said. "And thank you for getting Sol to take me home last night, that was really nice."

There was a group of sprites standing behind him, but I couldn't make out their faces. Sirius must have noticed me straining to see, for he said,

"Of course- the lights!"

That strange humming noise I had heard the previous night began, deep in their throats. Slowly, the trees began to glow that brilliant blue colour, growing in brightness until the whole clearing was lit up.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. I saw now that Sol was one of the sprites standing behind Sirius. I smiled at him, but to my surprise he looked away and didn't smile back.

"We have a preposition for you, Juniper," Sirius said, his voice serious.

"Um... okay." I replied uncertainly.

"We understand that you live here in... Forks, as a human girl."

I couldn't tell him that Andy knew I was a sprite, so I nodded.

"We don't think that it is right for one such as you to live such a life. Humans are strange creatures- they often behave in a way that makes no sense whatsoever. Us sprites have much simpler, purer lives. You are a sprite- you should live like one."

I didn't know what to say, so I just stood and stared at him.

"We want you to join us," Sirius said. "In time, you shall learn to see at night. You shall become part of our family. It is what is best for you."

My mouth dropped open. They wanted me to join their family?

"I, um... thank you. It's a very, er, kind offer." I said. "But, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. I'm happy with my life here. I know you don't think sprites should live like humans, but I am part human. I live a life that I am content with. I think that's what's best for me."

Sirius frowned.

"I don't think you are understanding me," he said slowly. "We are not giving you the option of continuing your life here. It is wrong for a sprite- be it half sprite, full sprite, any sprite- to live the way you do. If you refuse to join us, you cannot be happy here."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Sirius smiled, but it was a cold, cruel smile. His bright blue eyes suddenly looked frightening on his dark face.

"You have a friend named Andy, yes?"

I didn't respond, but the fear in my eyes gave him my answer.

"If you do not agree to join us, we will hurt your friend." he said.

I felt like my throat was constricting- it was suddenly hard to breathe.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No, you can't hurt him."

"We are not usually violent creatures," Sirius said. "However, we must do what is right for us, and for you, and for all our kind."

I looked at the group behind him, horrified that they could be supporting this. They stared back at me blankly, except for Sol- he glanced at me guiltily, and then looked away. Of course- it was him that had told Sirius about Andy. I felt a sudden flash of anger towards Sol.

All I wanted to do was run. I spun around, looking for an escape, but they were surrounding me. I had to get out of there, away from these crazy sprites that were nothing like what I'd thought...

One of my headphones was still in my ear. I pressed play on my iPod, which I still held in my hand. Short Stack's _Princess_ started playing in my ears.

_This incentive represents _

_This dimly room_

_Just a minute in_

The blue sprites didn't notice the music. I felt the connection forming again, felt it grow. It felt different, heavier- I realized that the influence of the blue sprites was changing the way the trees connected to me. But as I slowly rotated my wrist I saw a tree respond, a small branch circling behind the sprites.

I took a deep breath, and clenched my fists. I'd never used my sprite gifts to fight before, but if it was the only way to get out of here, then I would have to.

_My heart beat, beat_

At the words 'beat, beat' I pulled two quick punches into the air. I saw the branches of two different trees shoot out and crash into the groups of sprites. Those who weren't quick enough to duck fell in all directions.

_Climbs in sync_

_Captivate me as_

_You shed your skin_

Sirius yelled in anger and the sprites closer to the front advanced towards me. I took a step back to avoid their grasping hands. Then I turned and ran. I sprinted to the hemlock tree and jumped. A quick movement of my hand and a tree caught me.

_Princess_

_Why you so contagious?_

_Every single step_

_Beats every single breath_

I worked my hands as fast as I could, passing myself from tree to tree with lightening speed. It was hard in the dark- each tree's impact was a surprise as it hit me out of the darkness. I tried to concentrate on not falling.

I could hear shouts behind me, and the sounds of running feet pursuing me through the forest.

_Princess_

_Why you so contagious?_

_Every single step_

_Beats every single breath._

A dark figure leapt up out of the darkness. I kicked him in the head, almost losing concentration.

_Tell me anything_

_And everything will be okay_

I dipped dangerously as the momentum of my kick knocked me off balance. I struggled to regain control as I flew through the treetops, while the music continued in my ears.

_Princess_

_Why you so contagious?_

_Every single step_

_Beats every single breath._

I reached out and grabbed at air, pulling my handful of nothing towards me. What felt like an entire tree crashed down around me, enfolding me in leaves and twigs.

I had lost all sense of direction, but I continued on it the direction I guessed the Cullens house to be. I wasn't far off- I emerged just left of the lawns. I still thought I could hear sounds of pursuit, but I could see nothing in the darkness and I didn't trust myself to look around too much. I hurried to my scooter and started the engine.

I glanced back towards the forest and screamed. Lined up on the edge of the forest were the blue sprites. There were at least 10 of them, with Sirius in the centre. However they seemed reluctant to leave the forest, remaining on the edge.

"You have not escaped us Juniper," Sirius said, his voice booming across the lawns. "You have until the next full moon to join our family, or those you love will suffer."

And then they turned and went back into the forest, disappearing completely.

I got on my scooter and drove at full speed down the long drive and to the main road. The sooner I got away from the forest, the better.


	11. Betrayal

I reached the shop. My fingers shook as I used my key to open the door. Once inside I collapsed on the floor in my room. Now that the adrenaline rush was gone, I felt drained. I wanted to sleep. Without bothering to change, I crawled into bed and shut my eyes.

I was awoken by the sound of tapping. I groaned and rolled over. It was probably just the rain... but it didn't sound like rain. It wasn't the gentle pitter-patter I had grown used to, nor the rush of a heavy downpour. It was a sharp tapping noise, the sound of knuckles on glass. Someone was knocking on my door.

I crept down the stairs nervously. A part of me thought it might be Andy. I had no idea what time it was, but it mightn't be that late, and he used to come and visit me at night occasionally. But a glance out the window showed me that it was early morning- the sky was lightening in the distance. I was suddenly full of fear that it was the blue sprites, come to threaten me again.

I hovered in the doorway between the shop and the kitchen. There was only one person outside. I could see their dark outline through the glass, but I couldn't tell who it was. They raised their hand and knocked again. The knock had a sense of urgency. As I passed through the door, I grabbed a fry pan off one of the shelves. Gripping the handle tightly, I crept to the door and opened it a fraction.

Light spilled from the shop into the street, illuminating a dark face and a pair of bright blue eyes. My eyes widened in fear. I raised the frying pan to strike but they caught my wrist. I tried to pull away put their grip was strong. I went to scream but their other hand clamped over my mouth.

"Juniper, it's just me. Sol."

Sol took a step forward into the shop and I recognized him. His bare torso was glistening with drops of water from the rain. He slowly let go of my wrist and took his hand off my mouth. I glared at him.

"Juniper, you have to listen to me," he said.

"Why should I?" I asked angrily. "You sold me out to those crazy purists. Thanks to you I either have to leave here or be responsible for Andy- and who knows who else- being hurt."

Sol hung his head.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want to but... Sirius is very demanding."

I scoffed.

"You don't understand!" Sol said quickly. "He has very strong beliefs, and anyone that does not agree with him gets punished. He's outlawed sprites from our family because they've disagreed with him. He doesn't listen to anyone else, no one can contradict him."

"Then why is he your leader?" I asked.

"Where I come from, you're born into positions of power. That's how it's always been." Sol said, "Leaders gather followers, and their followers must be completely loyal to them. Otherwise they are outlawed from their family and become outcasts amoung all sprites. They can never join another family. They must live alone for the rest of their lives. It is a terrible punishment."

I understood this. Sprites were naturally social creatures- they liked being in groups, or families as they called them. A sprites family was their life. To be an outcast would be a fate worse than death for them.

"But Sol, I can't join your family. I've always lived like a human. I enjoy it. And I like living here, in Forks. I have friends and a shop and school. But if I don't leave, he's going to hurt Andy..."

Sol hung his head. "I'm sorry I told them about Andy. I know he means a lot to you."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I turned away from Sol.

"Just leave Sol." I said.

Sol took a step towards me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Because I'm sick of doing what Sirius tells me!" he said. "The only one of my family who has ever cared for me was an elderly female sprite, and she passed away some years ago. My family means nothing to me now."

I turned. I wanted to trust him. But how could I?

"You're still one of them Sol. You can't help me." I said.

Sol dropped his eyes.

"You're right. I have no power over what Sirius does."

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked up, and his bright blue eyes were pleading.

"I need your help Juniper. I have left my family. I told Sirius that I didn't think we should force you to join our family. He got angry. And he said... he said I had to choose. The family, or you."

I stared at him.

"You chose me over your family! But Sol- you're a blue sprite! You're not like me! You can't stay here."

"I won't. Not forever. Just until I know you're safe from them."

"But where will you go? What will you do?"

Sol shrugged. "I don't know. I know of outcasts living together in Europe. I may join them. I may do as you do, and live as a human."

I smiled at his optimism. "Stay here as long as you want. I can get food and everything for us. But don't go out during the day- you'll stand out too much here."

Sol nodded. He took his hand off my shoulder slowly.

"What are you going to do? About Sirius, and Andy?" he asked softly.

I sighed. "I don't know." I admitted. "I have to protect Andy. If that means joining them, just for a while, then I'll do it."

Sol looked at me. "You must really love him." he said.

"Yes," I said. "I do."

Sol nodded solemnly.

"Oh, sorry, come inside," I said, realizing he had been standing in the doorway all this time. It was definitely morning now- all the darkness had gone out of the sky. I was very tired.

He walked further into the shop. Droplets of water slid of his body and on to the floor.

"You're soaking wet. Aren't you cold?" I asked him.

"No, not really." he replied.

"Well let me give you a towel at least," I said. I went to the bathroom to get one, when a thought occurred to me. "Do you want a hot shower?"

"A what?" he asked, following me in.

"A shower," I said, and explained. He looked confused, but upon feeling the warm water I turned on he was convinced. I showed him how to work the taps and went to get changed. I pulled on leggings and a woolen dress. A glance in the mirror showed me how terrible and messy my hair looked. While I searched for my hairbrush, I heard knocking. For one moment I thought it was Sol, but I could still hear the shower going downstairs. Who would be visiting me this early on a Sunday morning? It wasn't even eight o'clock yet.

I went downstairs and through the shop. In the light of day, it was easy to see who was on the other side of the door. I froze on the way to the door. It was Andy.

Suddenly I couldn't wait to see him, to tell him everything that had been happening. I was so used to sharing everything with him. Everything that had happened with Blake and Steph was nothing now.

I opened the door.

"Juniper," Andy said.

"Andy, why are you here so early?" I asked.

"I had to see you," he replied. "I'm sorry about all that stuff that happened. I wanted to see you yesterday, but my mum had an accident on Friday night. She was cooking on the stove and she..." he trailed off and waved his hand. "It doesn't matter. The point is- I know you wouldn't do anything with Blake, or anyone else. It was stupid of me to even think anything had happened. I'm sorry."

I smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

I reached up to kiss him.

"Juniper?"

I spun around. Sol was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the shop. He was wearing nothing but one of my navy blue towels wrapped around his waist.

Andy stared at me, at Sol, and at me again. His expression was horrified. His eyes bored into mine, full of hurt and betrayal.

"You," he said. "Who... why... him... how could you do this to me Juniper?" he stammered out. He was almost too angry to get the words out.

"Andy, it's not how it looks," I said.

"No. It never is with you is it?" he said. He pulled away from me and ran down the steps and to his car.

"Andy! No! You don't understand!" I screamed as I chased him out on to the street.

He didn't look at me, just got in his car, slamming the door. My screams were drowned out as he revved the engine and sped away.

I collapsed onto the pavement, tears streaming down my face.

"Andy," I screamed out, even though his car was out of sight. "Come back. Please, come back. Please. Please. Please."


	12. Leaving

Sol ran out into the street after me. He was still wearing nothing but the blue towel. It was a miracle it stayed on as he lent over me, pulling me up and back into the house. I resisted, still screaming and crying and shouting Andy's name. But Sol was bigger and stronger than I was. He pulled me inside and up to my room. He sat me on the floor, kicking aside piles of fabric, and pushed the hair of my wet face.

"Shh, Juniper, shh," he murmured. "It's okay. It's okay."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "It's not. Andy is gone. This is the end. He's gone now. He's gone." I blubbered, trying not to burst into tears again.

"No. He's not. He'll forgive you." Sol assured me. "In the meantime, maybe this isn't as bad as you think it is."

I looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Sol said, still holding my shaking shoulders. "That Andy is not going to be near you for a while. If he's not near you, he's not in danger."

I stared at him. He was right. Andy might hate me, but at least this way he would be protected. After all, the blue sprites didn't know what Andy looked like- only Sol did, and he had left them. If Andy never came to me, the sprites would never see him. He would be safe.

"You're right," I said slowly. "Andy will be safe this way. It's for the best." My voice sounded strange, like it was someone else talking.

Sol leant down, his face full of concern. "But what are you going to do Juniper?"

I looked up.

"I'm going to leave Forks." I said. "The sprites won't even know I'm gone."

"But where will you go? What will you do?"

"I'll find some... friends of mine." I said. "I'll go to Denali. I'll start there, and if they're not there I'll try to find out where they are. If I can't find them, I'll come back here for Andy. I'll explain everything to him. Hopefully he'll forgive me. And if not." I took a deep breath. "Without him or the Cullens, I have no reason to be here anymore."

Sol stared at me. "Here? As in, you'd..."

I glanced at him, then forced a smile and shook my head. "Here as in America. I'll go back to Australia. Start again. Again."

Sol kept looking at me strangely, and I looked away. Then I stood up, wiping my face.

"Well, I guess I better start getting organized. I'll leave as soon as I can." I said.

Sol stood too. "Do you need help?"

I smiled. "Thanks."

In silence, Sol helped me pack my clothes into bags. All my finished stock I crammed in too. The unfinished things I put away neatly. I tidied my room as much as I could. Then with a final glance, I turned off the light and left.

My footfall's were loud on the iron stairs I'd always loved. I didn't have much food in the house- all that I did have I took. I got a piece of paper and penned a letter. Sol sat in silence and watched.

I had too much stuff to take on my scooter- I left one bag on the kitchen bench. I emptied the cash register into my bag. There wasn't a lot, but I hoped it would be enough to get me to Denali. I could figure something out once I got there.

I walked outside, checking the sign was turned to 'Closed'. It wasn't raining, but it was cold and there was thick cloud cover.

I looked at Sol. He smiled at me. He'd put his loose fitting pants back on. He looked exactly the same as he had when I'd met him, what felt like forever ago.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked him.

He smiled. "We got here as stowaways on a cargo ship- I guess I'll do the same and get back to Europe."

I smiled back at him. "Goodbye Sol," I said. "Thank you for everything. I hope I see you again one day."

"I hope so too," Sol replied. "Very much."

We embraced. His dark skin was warm, but it felt nothing like Andy's. Nothing and no one could be anything like Andy.

We came apart. He gave me one last smile, and then disappeared, staying in the shadows as he ran barefoot down the road.

I got on my scooter, squeezing one of my bags into the back and slinging the other round my shoulders. I started the engine, taking in my shop. I didn't know when I would see it again.

I drove through the streets to Bella's house. I knew where it was of course- Edward had told me once. It was close to the forest, almost on top of it. Bella's red truck was outside- it was still early for a Sunday. I sat with my scooter idling outside. Then I killed the engine, walked up to the front door and knocked.

Bella answered the door. She looked the same way she always did nowadays- tired, lost, broken. It took a moment for her to recognize me.

"Juniper?" she said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving Bella," I said. "I'm leaving Forks. I'm going to go and find them."

Her eyes widened as she understood.

"You are?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because I need to," I said. "There's nothing left for me here."

Bella looked confused.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you come to tell me?"

I avoided her eyes as I answered. "Because I'm better than they are." I said quietly.

Then I turned and left.

It was raining by the time I got to Andy's. I stood outside his house, my jacket slowly getting soaked. I didn't know if he was home. It didn't matter. I wasn't going to see him anyway. I just wanted to look at the house before I left. The house where I'd shared so much with Andy. So many memories had been made in this house. And maybe more would be. One day. But I couldn't think about that now.

I pulled the letter I'd written out of my pocket. The rain splattered it and made the ink run. I sheltered it with my body as I walked towards the door. I almost backed out as I walked up the drive and up the steps to the veranda, but I didn't. I took a deep breath, and slid he letter under the door. He'd get it. And maybe he'd forgive me. Maybe.

And then I walked back to my scooter and drove away.

_Dear Andy,_

_I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, and I don't expect you to give it to me. I know you're angry at me. I know you probably hate me and don't want anything to do with me. But I have to at least try to explain._

_I never cheated on you, and I never would. I know that it seemed like I was, but that's because so many things have happened in the last few days that you don't know about. I know this will be hard for you to understand, but please try. I found a new breed of sprites. They're called blue sprites, and I thought they were good, but they're not. Don't trust them. They wanted me to join them, but I refused. So they started threatening me, and they said they would hurt you if I didn't cooperate. The only one that was on my side was Sol- he was the person you saw in the shop. Nothing happened between us, I promise. It was all a big misunderstanding, and it was my fault for not telling you about the blue sprites earlier. _

_So now I'm leaving Forks to go and find the Cullens. Maybe I'll find them, maybe I won't. But I have to try. I'll come back, one day, whether I find them or not. But I have to leave, to run away from the blue sprites, and to protect you. You'll be safe Andy- the only one who knows what you look like is Sol, and he's left the blue sprites and gone to Europe. _

_I hope that when I come back to Forks you'll be able to forgive me. I wish I could have explained this to you in person before I left, but I'm not brave enough I guess. Whether you forgive me or not, I want you to know that I will always be yours Andy. And I will love you for longer than forever._

_Juniper_


	13. Napoleon Sport

I surveyed the mass of shiny new cars from across the street. They were all parked on odd angles, spaced apart so they seemed to fill the glass showroom and spilled out into the reformed parking lot in front. Stickers across their windscreens informed me they were cheap, fuel efficient and had MP3 compatibility. I eyed one particular car. I would have had no idea what make it was it if weren't for the balloon tied to it's rearview mirror, proclaiming it was called a Napoleon Sport. I didn't care what it was called. It was where it was parked that had caught my attention.

I carefully applied another layer of lipstick, hitched up my shirt and checked that I had a large amount of cleavage showing, and crossed the street. My stilettos made a light clopping noise on the pavement as I weaved through the cars out the front and through the glass double doors into the showroom. I chewed gum absentmindedly and gazed around. A moment later, a middle aged man with greasy black hair and a seventies-style mustache approached me.

"Good afternoon," he said, smiling in what he probably thought was a pleasant way. His lips stretched back to reveal far to much of his yellowing teeth. I fought the urge to cringe.

"Hey," I said, putting on my best bimbo voice. "I was, like, wondering if I could, like, test drive, like, a car?"

"Certainly," the creepy car salesman said. "Any car in particular?"

I opened my mouth, than closed it again, frowning.

"I've forgotten the name of it. Um.... it's right outside. Here I'll show you." I turned and clip clopped back out of the showroom, pausing just outside the glass doors.

"That one over there," I said, pointing to the Napoleon Sport.

"Ah, the Napoleon Sport. An excellent choice. Very nice car." the salesman said approvingly.

"So I can, like, drive it yeah?" I asked.

"Of course. But I'll need a license." he said.

I frowned and pouted. "Really? I'm not sure I've got it on me... can't you leave up just this one time?"

"Sorry madam, but company policy-" he began.

I edged closer to him, almost flinching away from his breath, pushing out my chest as much as I could.

"Please? I promise I'll take good care of it. And if you do this one little thing for me, I might just do a little something for you when I get back."

I winked and ran my tongue along the edge of my teeth.

The salesman stared at me for a moment longer, mouth slightly open.

"I'll go get the keys," he said.

He went back into the showroom. I gasped in air- I'd been holding my breath the whole time I'd been close to him. I composed myself as he returned, holding a shiny car key in his hand.

"Thanks so much," I said, snatching it from him. I turned and walked hurriedly over to the Napoleon Sport. Unfortunately, he was following.

"Did you want me to go through the features?" he asked, struggling to keep up.

"No, I'll be fine," I replied.

"The cruise control can be slightly confusing, maybe it's best I show you how it works-"

"Won't be necessary."

"Are you sure you don't want me to..."

He kept talking as I unlocked the car and got inside, dumping my shoulder bag on the passenger seat. He held open my door, leaning in.

"It's a beautiful interior, really stylish." he said.

"Uh huh," I said, "Well thanks for all your help, I'll see you in a minute," I turned the key to start the engine and went to close the door, but as I did the creepy salesman turned around in response to someone calling him.

"Craig! Oi, Craig! Is someone test driving the Napoleon?"

A second salesman was approaching us from the showroom.

"Yeah, this young lady's taking a test drive," Craig replied.

"Well have you got her license?" the second salesman asked.

"Well, no, she doesn't have it with her..." Craig explained.

I smiled up at the second salesman sweetly. He was older than Craig, and clearly Craig's superior. He did not look impressed with my innocent expression.

"I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to come back another day," he said. He held out his hand for the keys.

Slapping Craig's arm from the car door, I slammed it shut and hit the accelerator. I'd chosen this car because it was the only one parked right on the road. I rocked forwards in the seat as I went over the curb and pulled out on to the road. It was early afternoon and there wasn't much traffic. I pressed down on the accelerator, glancing behind me as the figures of Craig and the other salesman. One of them was on the phone- calling the police no doubt. I sped up again.

It wasn't a long drive to where I had left my other bag. I had stuffed it behind some garbage bins in an alleyway in a distinctly dodgy neighbourhood. The bag was so dirty by now people would assume it was rubbish. I brushed it down and threw it in the boot. Behind the bag were some dented, rusted, but still usable, license plates. I had taken them from an old car I'd seen, rusting away on blocks in someone's front yard. I doubted they needed them. They probably weren't registered, but that didn't matter. I took off the shiny, unregistered plates from the Napoleon and screwed on the old ones. They looked ridiculously out of place on the brand new car, but no one would be looking too closely. The point was that the police wouldn't recognize the plates of the test drive car.

I hadn't stolen the car because I needed it to get to Denali. Sure, I would have gotten cold on my scooter, but it would have made it there if I'd tried. The real reason I needed the car was because I needed someplace to stay where I would be dry and mildly warm.

Since leaving Forks, I had driven a very long way. I drove all day, stopping to eat at lunchtime and then checking into a motel when it was late and I was too tired to keep driving. Eventually I'd started skipping my midday meal- roadside cafes weren't as cheap as people made out. And I needed the money for the motels. But soon I was down to my last two hundred dollars. I had been counting on the fact that when I got to Denali I would find the Cullens, and they'd help me with money. But now I was forced to accept the fact that the Cullens might not be there. And if that was the case, I would need a lot more money to keep searching for them.

So now I had my own moving accommodation. Not terribly comfortable accommodation, but it would do.

I had had to do something with my scooter of course. I couldn't just dump it, not when it had been so good to me. So I had sold it to a scooter specialist shop. They'd given me a hundred and twenty dollars for it- not nearly enough, but I was desperate. And that extra hundred would make all the difference in finding the Cullens.

I had also pawned my mobile phone. I didn't need it anymore anyway- no one was going to call me. And I'd gotten some more much needed cash.

It was late afternoon by now, and I was tired. I hadn't slept well last night. I didn't want to drive during the day- even with the new plates the police might get suspicious- and so I crawled into the back seat, made a pillow out of my jumper, and lay down to sleep.

I dreamt of Andy. Every time I closed my eyes he appeared. Sometimes I dreamt of happy times we had spent together, but tonight I had another one of my nightmares. Since leaving Forks I had had dreams of Andy, his eyes full of hatred, staring at me. "Goodbye, Juniper" He always said. In the dreams, it was so clear to me that what he was really saying was _I don't want you. I don't need you. I don't love you._

And I always woke up crying.

When I woke up it was dark. The clock on the dashboard told me it was two in the morning. Perfect.

I climbed into the front seat and started the engine. It roared to life in the silence. The alleyway was suddenly bathed in light from the headlamps.

I hadn't driven a car for a while. This one was automatic, luckily, because I had always hated changing gears. Yesterday I hadn't even thought about driving; now I carefully eased out of the alleyway and turned into the nearly deserted street.

I was soon out of the urban area, on the freeway heading to Denali. I estimated it would take two or three more days, but I might be slowed down if I had to avoid police. I could have gotten there in less than two, but I had been really tired lately. After leaving Forks I hadn't slept well. In fact, for a few days I hadn't slept at all. Now I was constantly sleepy. I went to sleep exhausted and woke up just as tired. Even now, after sleeping for hours, my eyelids were beginning to droop. I promised myself I'd stop if I got to tired. Reaching Denali earlier wasn't worth falling asleep at the wheel and crashing. I knew the damage that car crashes could do.

It was a few hours later that I began to get hungry. I pulled over and got some food out of my bag. I only had stale bread and juice, but I was so hungry I ate it in two minutes flat. Then I started driving again. Unfortunately, the juice made me really need to pee. I was in the middle of no where- there was nothing on either side of the road but grass. It was still pitch black, and there were no cars around anywhere. I stopped and got out of the car. Walking a few metres away the road, I squatted down in the long grass.

Walking back to the car, I tripped on an uneven patch of grass. I through out my hands to catch my fall. I toppled onto the soft grass, rolling on to my back. The sky stretched out above me, millions of stars shining like diamonds. It was extraordinary. I lay there for a few minutes, just taking it in. The grass was cool and velvety underneath me.

I was too tired to keep driving. I just wanted to stay here for a while.

I reached down to my pocket and pulled out my iPod. It was the only thing I had of any worth that I hadn't pawned. I couldn't live without my music. It felt like it was the last thing I had.

I scrolled through my songs and chose one. _Back of my Head_. Short Stack again. This was one of their quieter songs. I listened to the soft piano intro, and then the lyrics. Quietly, I sung along.

_It's a late night,_

_And he comes home._

_He thinks of her,_

_She'll all alone._

_Watching TV_

_By an open window._

_He wonders if she knows._

_He thinks only he knows._

_But the days are passing,_

_And he thinks you'll forget._

_So we keep it all here_

_In the back of your head._

_Shadows on the wall,_

_Who mock me,_

_Make a false sense_

_Of security._

_I think of deep thoughts_

_And I try to compare_

_My lonely heart to yours_

_So you know that I'm there_

_But the days are passing,_

_And the fire is dead._

_So we keep it all here_

_In the back of your head._

My voice grew louder as the chorus began.

_Are you out there?_

_Are you anywhere?_

_Just say goodbye,_

_Just like in my nightmare._

_Are you lost without me?_

_Are you better off dead?_

_You should keep it all, here_

_In the back of my head._

I stared at the sky, and suddenly I didn't see the tapestry of shining lights. Instead I saw Andy's smiling face. I saw him talking to me, holding me, kissing me. I saw us together, laughing. In his car, at school, on his couch, at the beach, in his room, at my shop, at the prom. I saw us dancing together. I saw him making me hot chocolate. I saw us playing baseball in Gym class. I saw him kissing me swiftly when he walked into the cafeteria. I saw him covered in mud when I dropped him in the forest. I saw his face when we were flying through the trees together.

The lyrics were still going. My lips were moving but I wasn't focussed on the words. The chorus began again. I sat up, hugging my knees, and sang along with the words.

_Are you out there?_

_Are you anywhere?_

_Just say goodbye,_

_Just like in my nightmare._

_Are you lost without me?_

_Are you better off dead?_

_You should keep it all, here_

_In the back of my head._

The words stopped and only the soft piano was left. I sat still for a moment, just listening to the music. Then, as the music surged, I stood up and shouted the words to the night sky.

_Are you out there?_

_Are you anywhere?_

_Just say goodbye,_

_Just like in my nightmare._

_Are you lost without me?_

_Are you better off dead?_

_You should keep it all, here_

_In the back of my head._

The lyrics ended, and I stood still. The piano continued, soft and beautiful. An echo sounded behind the music. Silently I mouthed the words.

_It's a late night,_

_And he comes home._

_He thinks of her,_

_Her,_

_Her._

I collapsed on to the ground. I felt drained. It wasn't the singing that had exhausted me. It was the memories.

I had been here long enough. Returning to the car, I started the engine. Fighting back tears, I drove.


End file.
